Undertow
by NotEnoughFluff
Summary: Percy just wanted to finish his last school year in peace, but as Hera's plans and the Giant war had gotten in the way of that, he now has to repeat his senior year. Unfortunately, no school in New York is willing to take him considering his record. So, he has to go somewhere new, someplace like Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

It was a new day for Beacon Hills. Scott stood in the school's hallway and looked around, smiling. Liam, Mason, and Corey were together by their lockers. Liam and Mason talking while Corey listened, leaning against Mason. On the other side of the hall, Malia and Lydia stood together, laughing. Stiles came up behind him and threw an arm across his shoulders.

His pack had survived the Dread Doctors and the Beast of Gevaudan. They could survive the rest of the year.

At that moment, the doors of the school opened and a new guy walked in. Almost instantaneously, all the werewolves looked towards him as his scent hit them. It was a tall guy with messy black hair swept to one side and a tan, brooding face. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder and wore a sweatshirt saying, "AHS Swim Team".

As if sensing something, he looked up and sea green eyes locked with Scott's gaze before he looked away. When the guy walked past them, Scott swore he saw him tense for a second.

Once the guy was out of sight, Scott headed towards Lydia and Malia with Stiles right behind him. Liam and his group also hurried over.

"Did you guys feel that?" Scott asked immediately when his pack came together.

"What? What is going on?" Stiles looked back and forth between the werewolves. "Is it something supernatural? Please tell me it's something supernatural."

"Yeah"

"I felt it too."

Liam and Malia had also sensed something. Stiles noticed even Mason was nodding his head. He waved his hand in front of Mason's face. "Mason, you're not even a werewolf. What the hell can you even feel?"

"Uh… that he's hot?" Mason answered. Both Malia and Corey nodded in agreement, but Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Focus people," he said before turning towards Scott. "Scott, what is going on?"

"It's that guy, the one who just came in. It's his scent. It's just… really strong." Scott tried to explain but he didn't know how to describe it.

"Strong as in he hasn't showered in two weeks or strong as in the werewolf kind of strong." Stiles lifts his hands, motioning for Scott to go on.

"No, he's not a werewolf but he's definitely not human. I don't what he is but he smells almost as if he just-"

"-walked right out of the ocean?" Malia finished for him.

"Yeah." Scott agreed.

Stiles looked between the two. "Okay, so what? Are we dealing with mermaids now?" He asked sarcastically.

"Technically it would be mermen." Liam interjected.

Stiles looked at him. "Really, Liam. That's what you're focusing on?" Liam shrugged innocently, so Stiles moved on and continued talking. "So a mer _man._ That doesn't seem too dangerous."

"I don't know." Lydia shook her head as she leaned back against the lockers. "According to mythology, mermaids are usually associated with misfortune and doom, luring sailors to their deaths at sea."

"So kind of dangerous." Stiles corrected.

"It seems okay." Mason said. "I mean not the whole misfortune and doom thing but the whole at sea thing because… we're not at sea so we can't be lured to our deaths sort of thing so he's not that... and I'll just shut up now." Mason stopped talking once he noticed everyone was staring at him skeptically. Corey patted him on the shoulder, comforting him.

"Guys," Scott broke the silence. "We don't even know if he's a mermaid."

"Merman."

"Liam!" Stiles said in exasperation.

"As long as we're on land, I think I can take him." Malia interrupted, raising a hand and releasing her claws.

"No." Scott declared, grabbing her hand and pulling it down. "No one is taking him. We don't even know if he did anything wrong. He could be harmless."

Stiles rolled his eyes and gestured towards him. "Come on, Scott. When was the last time someone new moved into this town who was harmless."

"Uh… Parrish. Kira." Scott answered.

Stiles put his hands on his hips and stared at Scott disbelievingly. " _Really?_ A hellhound with superhuman strength and the ability to control fire and a _slightly_ murderous kitsune is your definition of harmless."

"You know what I mean."

"Uh huh."

"Scott's right. He could just be drawn here by the Nemeton."

"Yeah, and on the off chance he _might_ be here for a reason, I say we follow him, figure out what he's up to."

"It sounds like you want him to be evil." Lydia mused.

"It's been, like, three months since anything happened." Stiles retorted.

Lydia put one hand on her hip. "Yeah, and once a week you drag me out of bed like I'm some sort of supernatural metal detector."

"It wasn't that much." Stiles replied.

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it was more than that."

"Okay." Scott cut in, putting his hands in between the two. "We'll keep an eye on the guy, watch him while we're at school. In the meantime," Scott looked back at the other half of the group. "Liam, Mason, and Corey, you guys head to the library and try to figure out what he could be besides a merman."

Scott looked around at his pack and saw them all agree. They had handled worse than this before, and he knew they could handle this now. "Good. Now let's go to class."


	2. Chapter 2

Scott and Stiles headed towards their English class. Right before they were about to enter, Stiles stopped and then dragged Scott back out the door.

"Dude," Stiles said, patting Scott on the shoulder repeatedly. "There he is." Stiles pointed while peeking through the doorway, looking back and forth at Scott.

"I know." Scott replied. "I smelled him when we were coming over."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Stiles asked, staring at Scott in annoyance.

"Just come on." Scott rolled his eyes and walked into the classroom. He sat next to the new guy who was twirling a bronze pen between his fingers while looking down at his notebook. When Scott had sat down, the pen had paused for a moment before resuming. Stiles sat right behind him.

"Hey," Scott said to the new guy. "I'm Scott."

"Percy." The guy looked up from his notebook and gave a half smile. He stopped twirling his pen, but started tapping the desk with his other hand instead.

"And I'm Stiles." Stiles butted in, leaning over his desk to be in between the two of the them. "So Percy, what are you doing in Beacon Hills."

Scott gave Stiles a look before turning back to Percy. "He means, where are you from?"

"Manhattan." Percy responded, seemingly unfazed by Stiles. "And I'm here because it's one of the only schools that would accept me and because my girlfriend lives only a few hours from here."

"Why wouldn't other schools accept you?" Stiles questioned, trying to imagine all the possibilities why they wouldn't.

"Stiles." Scott interrupted, glaring at him this time.

"It's fine." Percy shrugged. "You could say that I'm not the best student." He answered, laughing at something they didn't know about.

"So, you're from New York." Scott said, interrupting Stiles who was about to talk again. "That's cool. My ex-girlfriend used to live there. It must be a lot different from here."

Percy shrugged. "I'm been to California a couple of times before." His face darkened for a second as if remembering something unpleasant, but then it passed and he smiled. "I'm actually planning to go to college around here."

"What college?" Scott asked.

Before Percy could answer, the teacher came in and class began. They had to save their conversation for later. Both Scott and Percy turned forward and listened to the teacher. Rather than focusing on class, Stiles, however, put all of his attention on the new kid. Percy couldn't seem to sit still. Stiles counted at least six times the kid moved around in his seat, not to mention all the times he switched from tapping his hand to tapping his foot to twirling his pen. He also saw him frown multiple times at the reading, even going so far as to silently mouth some of the words.

When class ended, Stiles hurriedly shoved his stuff into his bag before following after Percy. He didn't even wait for Scott.

"Hey, Percy. Wait!" He said catching up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you give me your number? So we can hang out sometime."

"I don't have a cellphone."

"You don't have a cellphone." Stiles repeated, trying to see if he heard right.

"Uh huh." Percy shrugged and started walking away. "Anyway, I have to find my next class. I'll see you around." He said over his shoulder and waved before turning back around.

"He doesn't have a cellphone." Stiles said to Scott who was right behind him.

"I heard."

"What kind of a teenager doesn't have a cellphone?"

"Who knows." Scott answered before pulling Stiles towards their next class.

Stiles still couldn't believe it. "How could anyone live without a cellphone?"

"Let it go, Stiles."

* * *

At the end of their last class, Scott and Stiles both headed towards the library. Upon entering, they noticed the pack taking up one of the tables, books open and scattered on top of it. They pulled up some chairs and joined them.

"Did you guys find anything?" Scott asked.

"Not really." Liam replied, then continued to explain. "A lot of the myths are on actual sea creatures not really sea people."

"Yeah and the myths on sea people are usually about women." Mason added.

"There's something called a kelpie." Corey interjected. "It's a shape-sifting water horse that preys on and eats humans, but it lives in rivers and lakes, not oceans."

"A human-eating horse." Stiles spoke to himself. "Well, that's not alarming at all."

Malia closed her book in frustration. "This is useless. We need to know more than just the fact that he _might_ be from the ocean."

"It's not like we can throw water on him and see if he turns into anything." Scott responded. "We'll keep looking. We'll find something eventually."

"Hey." Stiles called. "Hey, Lydia!"

"Huh? What?" Lydia answered, breaking out of her trance. She had been staring at an illustration in her book, a man riding a chariot with two horses over the ocean. As she was looking, she could have sworn she had heard the sound of waves crashing and the neighing of horses. In fact, for a second, she almost thought the man in the drawing looked vaguely familiar.

"What are you looking at?" Without waiting for her answer, Stiles leaned over and looked at her book. "Poseidon?" He read out loud.

"The Greek god of the sea." She replied.

Liam looked between the two, confused. "Why would a god come to a high school?"

"I don't know, Liam." Stiles looked at him in exasperation. "Maybe to see how education improved over the past thousands of years."

"I really doubt the new kid's a god."

"I wasn't saying he was a god."

"Maybe," Scott intervened. "We should be focusing on something else, like, instead of focusing on what he could be, we should be focusing on what he can do."

"How can we do that?" Malia asked.

Scott smiled as he stood up. "Hey, I am captain of the lacrosse team. I could invite him to one of our practices, and we can see what he can do."

"That's good." Stiles agreed, standing up next to Scott. "Let's see how good he is against werewolf powers."

"We're not going to use werewolf powers on him." Scott said, looking at Stiles.

"Not even a little bit?" Stiles asked, but seeing as Scott looked unmoved, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But, we should at least check his records, see why other schools don't want him."

Scott hesitated before finally nodding. "We'll look into it. Anyway, I doubt we'll find anything else here. I say we all go home and continue tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and started closing books and piling them together, getting ready to leave. Lydia paused for a moment with her book, staring at the drawing again for a while before finally closing it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Martin exclaimed, looking at the teenagers crowding her office. "A student's record is private. I can't just give it to you because the new student _smells_ weird."

"It's not just that he smells weird." Scott explains. "It _means_ that he's some sort of supernatural creature. We were hoping that looking into his record would give us a clue as to what he is."

"Yeah." Stiles said, pushing through the rest of the group to stand in front of Mrs. Martin, placing his hands on her desk. "And there's a possibility that he could be some sort of shape-shifting water horse that eats people."

"It's called a kelpie." Liam added helpfully while Malia yanked Stiles back behind them. Mrs. Martin looked disbelievingly at the group before putting a hand on her forehead, wondering how she was involved with any of this.

"We just want to look through it." Lydia spoke, noticing her mother's mood. "For research. We're not going to use it for anything else."

"Do you know how much trouble I can get into for giving it to you guys." Mrs. Martin said, but she sounded more tired than opposing.

Stiles moved forward again. "You know things, supernatural things. You're a part of this world now. You can help us so we don't have to do it ourselves."

Mrs. Martin didn't seem that happy about being a part of the supernatural world as Stiles said. Suddenly, she looked at Stiles in shock. "Have you broken into the administration office before?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Mom." Lydia interjected. "Please. We need it."

Mrs. Martin looked at her daughter for a while. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew she had to help as long as Lydia was involved. She sighed then nodded heavily. "Fine. Wait here." She said, motioning the group to stay before heading out of her office. The group looked at each other, smiling.

"That's a lot of files." Scott noticed, eyes wide, when Mrs. Martin finally came back.

"Well," Mrs. Martin said, moving the files away when Stiles tried to grab them. Eventually, she handed them over to Lydia. "He's been to a lot of schools." 

* * *

"Seven schools. The guy has been kicked out of seven schools." Stiles exclaimed. The pack had taken the files to the library and had begun to look through them.

Scott ignored him, focusing on the paper he was reading. "Hey Stiles. It says he has ADHD too."

"Let me see that." Stiles replied, yanking the paper Scott was reading out of his hands. "No wonder he was all fidgety in class yesterday."

"It says here he has some anger issues too." Mason added. "He got into a lot a fights. Although, a lot of them seem to be with bullies."

"It also says that he has trouble with authority and doesn't do well in class." Lydia informed the group. "Which isn't surprising considering he has dyslexia." She added.

"What's dyslexia?" Malia questioned.

"It's a learning disability that causes difficulties with reading and writing. It causes the brain to have trouble processing certain types of information." Lydia explained.

Scott turned to Stiles. "Didn't you have that?" he asked.

"You have dyslexia?" Liam asked, looking surprised.

"No dumbass." Stiles said. "It was a temporary side effect of dying and coming back to life. Although, it could have also had something to do with the evil spirit possessing me at the time."

Mason looked back and forth at different members of the group, especially at Scott, Stiles, and Corey. "How many times have you guys died and came back to life."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Only once." He said in exasperation with regards to himself. "Though it does seem to happen a lot now that I think about it." He patted Scott on the shoulder. "See Scott here even did it twice."

Liam winced a little and looked at Scott. "Sorry."

"Let's just hope I don't do it a third time."

"Can we go back to the new guy." Malia interrupted. "I'm not really finding anything dangerous here besides the fact that he's not that great at math. Which isn't surprising since math is stupid."

"Uh, does firing a cannon at a school bus count." Liam asked.

Stiles turned to Liam in disbelief. "Where did he even get a cannon?"

Liam looked back down at the paper he was reading. "It was on a field trip I think. The bus was empty if it helps."

"He also dropped his class into a shark tank." Corey added.

"Yeah, I think that sounds pretty dangerous to me."

"It says those were accidents though."

"How does stuff like that even happen _accidentally_?" Stiles asked cynically.

The group looked at each other and some shrugged their shoulders before looking back at the papers they have. Lydia, however, had tuned the conversation out awhile ago. She had flipped back to the beginning of her file. She had noticed something she had ignored before, something she hadn't thought was important: the two words at the top of the file. They echoed in her ears in different voices, sometimes as a hiss, sometimes in a gravelly tone, but most of the time, the words rang with power. _Perseus Jackson._

"His name's not Percy." Lydia spoke as if talking to herself. She had interrupted the rest of the group's conversation and they all focused on her. "His real name is Perseus, Perseus Jackson."

Scott didn't seem to understand what Lydia was concerned about. "Is that important?"

"What kind of a name is Perseus?" Stiles frowned.

Malia looked at him. "Really, Stiles? _You're_ the one questioning his name?"

"That's not what I meant."

"It was the name of a demigod in Greek mythology, a son of Zeus." Lydia said, interrupting the two. "It also means "to destroy"." She added after a pause. Something about the name was important. She could feel it, but she couldn't figure out what.

"That's not ominous at all." Stiles responded, focusing solely on the "destroy" part. "It's not like it's a _literal_ sign that the guy could be evil."

"He doesn't seem that bad though." Scott denied. "I don't think we should judge the guy just because of his name."

"They never _just_ act evil, Scott." Stiles replied. "They can act normal right up until the point when they try to _kill_ you."

"Yeah, like Theo." Malia agreed.

Stiles nodded. He pointed at Malia and looked back at Scott. "See."

"I don't know." Liam said. "It's not like the guy did anything wrong."

"That we _know_ of." Stiles emphasized, but the group was still conflicted. Not everyone believed in what he was saying.

Scott shrugged. "Still, all of this stuff seems pretty normal. A bit excessive." He added when he noticed the look Stiles was giving him. "But still normal."

"Gee, Scott. It's not like they can just write the fact that he's supernatural in big, bold letters." Stiles said.

Liam looked in between the two. "Would teachers even notice if he was supernatural? I mean nobody noticed that we're supernatural."

"Not for lack of trying." Mason cut in, considering the fact that Mrs. Martin had to convince most of the students that Scott's fangs and claws were the result of "Acute Teenage Hallucination Syndrome" when he had fought The Beast in the library.

"We still have no idea what he is though." Malia pointed out.

"You're right. We didn't really find anything here." Scott nodded. He put his papers back into the file and closed it. "Let's try something else. Let's see how Percy feels about lacrosse."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey." Stiles said, drawing the word out. Percy had closed his locker door and saw Stiles standing besides him, leaning against the wall with his arm and smiling. Scott soon joined them, standing on Percy's other side.

"Stiles, right?" Percy smiled then turned towards Scott and nodded in greeting. He then leaned back against his locker and crossed his arms. "You guys want something?" He asked. "Or do you always just hang around random people's lockers?"

Stiles straightened up, putting a hand on Percy's shoulder and shaking it once. "Do you like lacrosse Percy?" He asked.

"What?" Percy questioned, confused. "Lacrosse?" He repeated to himself slowly, wrinkling his brow, wondering if it was what he thought it was.

"You know, the sport." Scott spoke. "You interested in playing it?"

"Scott here is the captain." Stiles said as he moved next to Scott and threw an arm over his shoulder. He used his other hand to point, gesturing at Scott's face. "And he's been looking for people to join the team."

"I don't know." Percy answered as his confusion cleared up. "I never played it. I was also just thinking of joining the swim team."

"Swimming sucks… I mean… swimming team. The swimming team sucks." Stiles insisted but quickly changed once he noticed Percy's slightly offended expression. "Yeah, it just hasn't been the same ever since the last coach died. Besides, the lacrosse team is better. We won the championship like three years in a row before." He rambled, trying to convince Percy that joining the swim team was a bad idea.

Percy was curious. "How did the coach die?"

"Hm? What." Stiles responded before realizing what he had just been saying and what Percy wanted to know. "Oh Coach Lahey died like two years ago." Stiles paused. "He was murdered actually."

"Murdered?" Percy was surprised at that. He didn't know why anyway would kill a swimming coach, but it wasn't too shocking considering he had once murdered his own math teacher. To be fair though, his math teacher was a monster. "Who killed him?"

Stiles turned to Scott. "Uh, Scott." He said, looking for help as he didn't trust Percy enough to tell him that a _kanima_ had killed Isaac's dad.

"Just someone." Scott answered vaguely. "Anyway, they caught the guy. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, let's get back to the real issue here." Stiles interrupted, changing the topic. "Lacrosse. You joining or not Percy?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't have any equipment."

"You can borrow some." Scott jumped in. "It'll be fun." He said. "You can make some friends, and you know, become a part of Beacon Hills."

Percy looked back and forth between Scott and Stiles. "Wow, you guys really want me to join the lacrosse team, huh? I didn't know I was that popular." He smirked.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other. Then, Stiles shrugged his shoulders and spoke. "Fine. You got us." He said while Scott looked at him, puzzled. "We recently lost one of our first liners and needed someone to fill the gap." He nudged Scott. "It was Scott's ex-girlfriend."

"And you wanted an amateur?" Percy questioned, not quite believing.

"It's not like there's a lot of options." Stiles explained. "Everyone else is already on a team."

"Yeah," Scott said, catching on to what Stiles was doing. "You don't have to join right away. You can try it and see if you like it." He said. "In fact, there's practice after school today. You can join us in the locker room after class."

Percy stared at the two for a while before nodding. It wasn't like Percy was against the idea, and although he liked swimming, it was a bit cheating to be honest, considering who his dad was. "I'll be there." He said. Then, the three of them separated, heading to their respective classes.

* * *

"Are you sure he's coming?" Liam asked. He stood next to Scott in the locker room, watching as Scott took stuff out of his locker. Stiles was sitting on one of the benches, fixing the netting in his lacrosse stick. Mason and Corey stood beside the caged lockers across from them, Corey already changed for practice.

"He said he'll be here." Scott answered, not seeming that worried.

"But what if he doesn't come?" Liam said, still insisting on asking.

Scott just smiled and shook his head as he closed his locker, turned around, and placed his bag on the bench. He grabbed some extra sticks and equipment and placed them in his bag. "Then we'll try something else."

Liam moved around the bench and into Scott's line of sight. "Like what?"

Just then, the door opened and Percy walked in, saving Scott from answering. "Uh, Scott? Stiles?" Percy called, looking around. "You in here?"

"Over here." Scott replied, waving a hand to catch Percy's attention. Stiles looked up while Liam moved away to stand beside Mason.

"Hey Percy." Stiles waved as Percy walked over.

"I'm not late am I?" Percy asked, noting that there weren't a lot of people in the room. He tossed his backpack on the ground. He had stopped to grab a change of clothes before he came here.

Scott shook his head. "You're fine." He then patted the lacrosse bag in front of them. "I already got all the stuff you need in here. All you have to do is change."

Percy nodded and then started undressing. He tossed his sweatshirt onto his backpack and pulled his shirt off, revealing a lean, muscular frame and a leather necklace with beads around his neck.

"Wow." Mason whispered. "Go sports."

"Yeah." Corey agreed while Liam rolled his eyes at the two.

While Mason and Corey had focused on Percy's muscles. Stiles had noticed something on Percy arm. "Is that a tattoo?" Stiles asked. He couldn't get a good look at it from where he was sitting.

"Yeah." Percy replied, twisting his arm to look at the tattoo briefly as if he had forgotten he had it. He then put his new shirt on, covering it. "I got it not too long ago. Here in California actually."

"Cool. I have one too." Scott said, showing off his tattooed shoulder. "What's yours?"

"A trident." Percy said simply. He didn't feel like telling them about what the SPQR on his arm stood for or about the line representing his time at Camp Jupiter. He didn't really feel like telling them how he got it either.

Stiles was thinking. "A trident." He mumbled to himself.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Coach Finstock exclaimed as he came out of his office. "Get on the field!" He ordered.

"Yes, coach." Liam and Corey responded before heading out to the field, leaving Percy to Scott and Stiles. Mason also followed them out except he was going to the bleachers.

"Wait." Coach Finstock said as he saw Percy. "Who are you? You're not on the team."

Scott and Stiles stood up and went besides Percy. "He's new. We invited him to practice." Scott told Coach Finstock, motioning to himself and Stiles.

"I didn't ask that." Coach Finstock said, looking irritated at Scott and Stiles before focusing on Percy.

Percy took this as his cue to speak. "Percy Jackson." He said, answering the previous question. He gave a small wave.

"Jackson, huh?" Coach Finstock said, sounding surprised. "We used to have a captain named Jackson. One of the best damn players we ever had."

"Coach." Scott complained, raising his hand out towards Coach Finstock, indignant at what he just said.

Coach Finstock glared at Scott "Can it McCall." He then turned back towards Percy. "You play lacrosse Percy?"

"No."

"Figures." Coach Finstock said, rolling his eyes. "Well you can't be worse than Greenberg." He grumbled to himself.

"Who's Greenberg?" Percy asked Stiles in a whisper, but Stiles just shook his head.

Percy's voice snapped Coach Finstock out of his thoughts. "What are you guys standing there for? Move!" He yelled and blew his whistle, herding them out to the field.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a good day for lacrosse practice. The sun was out, and there was a cool breeze blowing. A few people were also scattered on the bleachers, watching and chatting. For the past fifteen minutes, Coach Finstock had the lacrosse team running laps for warm up. Those who had finished early stood together, either getting water or stretching. Some of them were doing pushups on the ground to stay active.

"Can't they just run slow." Stiles panted as he all but collapsed next to Scott, looking towards Percy and even Liam as both of them had barely even broken a sweat. He, himself, was bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath and make sure his heart didn't beat out of his chest. "For once, can't there be just one slow supernatural?" He complained.

Scott just smiled as he patted Stiles on the shoulder.

"That was pathetic people." Coach Finstock ridiculed after blowing his whistle, gathering everybody's attention. "Utterly pathetic. Especially you, Stilinski." He said looking up from his clipboard to glare at Stiles. He then motioned towards the field. "Now, go do some shooting practice."

"Is he always this nice?" Percy asked sarcastically as he came towards Scott and Stiles. He was frowning a little though. He never did like bullies.

Scott shrugged while Stiles answered as he went to grab his stick. "Coach's just a ray of sunshine."

"McCall," Coach Finstock yelled, "Go teach the new kid." He ordered, jerking his head towards Percy.

Scott patted Percy on the shoulder. "Come on, let's do some passing." He grabbed his own equipment and threw the spares he brought to Percy. They both walked to the other side of the field from where the others went.

"You're right handed, right? So you want to put your left hand near the bottom of the stick, and your right hand up here." Scott explained, showing Percy how he was holding his own stick. "Then when you pass, you lower your right hand and flick your wrist." Scott motioned. "Then when you catch it, you move your hand back up, loosen your grip, and let the ball's momentum push the stick back."

Percy nodded, showing that he understood. They then started tossing the ball back and forth between each other. Except for the first few times when the ball had dropped out of Percy's stick, Percy was getting the hang of it pretty quickly. Even when he hadn't been able to catch it, he still reacted, at least having the ball hit his stick. Scott then started throwing the ball faster and harder, even using a little werewolf strength near the end. However, Percy still managed to react, catching most of them. His reflexes were amazing.

Scott noticed most of the other players had finished their shooting drills, so he stopped and motioned Percy to follow him towards the middle of the field. "Let's try some shooting." He said. They stopped a few feet away from everyone so Scott could demonstrate to Percy. "Now you want to put your right hand a bit lower than when you were passing, and just put more force behind it." He explained.

"Just watch Stiles. Do like he does." Scott said, noticing that it was Stile's turn to throw. However, he almost instantly regretted it as he saw Stiles miss again and again.

"So I'm not supposed to aim for the net?" Percy commented as he looked towards Scott and raised an eyebrow.

Scott shook his head and gave a wry smile. "No. You usually want to aim for the corners of the net."

"So not like Stiles." Percy stated. He then lined up behind the rest of the players and waited for his turn.

Scott followed and stood beside Percy. "It's alright if you don't get it the first couple of tries."

"Yeah, don't be sad if you mess up." Stiles added. He came next to Scott and watched as Percy used his stick to grab a ball from the ground. Percy turned, facing the net. He began to shoot as Scott had taught him. Both Scott and Stiles watched as the ball flew into the bottom left corner of the net, the goalie unable to stop it.

"Like that?" Percy asked, smirking towards Stiles. Scott smiled and gave Percy a thumbs up. Percy then turned back around and continued shooting. He kept managing to score.

Stiles leaned towards Scott. "I don't like him." He whispered, but Scott just smiled and shook his head and walked away to line up himself. Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott's response.

After everyone had finished the shooting drill, Coach Finstock split the players into two teams to have them scrimmage against each other. Stiles and Percy were on one team while Scott, Liam, and Corey were on the other. Before they started, Scott went to Percy to teach him a little more.

"Just like you practiced." Scott told Percy. "One other thing to remember is to cradle the ball when you run by rotating your wrist so other players won't knock it out. Also, try not to get hit."

Percy looked surprised at that. "You can hit people?"

"It's called checking." Scott explained. "You can hit other player's stick with your own or hit the player with your body."

"That's not violent." Percy remarked, but his grin showed he wasn't nervous at all.

The scrimmage soon began. At first, Percy mainly just watched the others play while jogging to keep up. Then one of his teammates passed him the ball, and the other team members started charging towards him. Percy's ADHD kicked in, making him hyper focused. He started running with the ball, heading towards the goal while dodging everyone who came at him. No one managed to stop him, even Liam though he wasn't wolfed up. Percy made it to the goal and shot, scoring against Corey.

"Yes!" Coach yelled from the sidelines. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Stiles met up with Scott on the field while the players started going back to their positions. "Now can we use some werewolf powers on him?" He asked.

Scott didn't respond, but the brief glow of red in his eyes answered for him. He then nodded towards Liam who was watching them not too far away. Scott knew that he had heard their conversation. The three separated and started getting ready. This time, they'll try to take him.

Liam headed towards Percy a second time once Percy got the ball, but once again missed, this time falling on the ground when Percy dodged. Liam growled. His eyes flashed yellow. He got back up and then ran towards Percy from behind, hitting him the same time as Scott did from in front. They both sent Percy flying back. Percy landed on his side hard, arm first, before rolling onto his back. Most of the players had cringed at the collision, even Mason who was on the bleachers. Coach Finstock blew his whistle while Scott and Liam jogged towards Percy.

"You okay?" Scott asked, concerned, and offered a hand to help Percy up.

"I'm fine." Percy groaned. He took Scott's hand and let him pull himself up. Percy shook his arm out a bit, but otherwise, he seemed unhurt.

Scott looked at Percy. "You sure?" He asked, surprised Percy could get up so soon. Percy nodded. When Coach Finstock came and saw Percy was fine. He whistled again and motioned the team to restart.

"That should have broken something." Scott told Stiles who came up behind him when Percy went back towards his position. "I didn't hear anything break. Even a werewolf would have gotten hurt."

Stiles watched Percy walking away. "You sure you guys hit him that hard?" Stiles asked.

"We're sure." Liam answered for Scott who also nodded. There's no way a collision with two werewolves like that wouldn't have hurt.

"Well that's new." Stiles replied slowly before they once again dispersed, and practice continued.

"Okay people. That's a wrap." Coach Finstock shouted after he blew his whistle, ending practice. "Get out of here."


	6. Chapter 6

Percy walked into his new apartment. It wasn't that big, but it was enough for a lone demigod and besides, he would only stay here for the rest of the school year. Then, he would head to New Rome to spend the summer with Annabeth. It was certainly a better place to live than on the streets with angry gorgons chasing after you.

It had been hard convincing his mom to let him live alone, especially after his six month disappearing act. However, his mom and Paul now had his baby sister to take care of. Although he loved babysitting and getting to know his sister, he was afraid of a monster coming after him and getting to her. It had taken a lot of time to finally convince his mom by promising to eat healthy, take care of himself, and message at least once a week or else she'll come down and drag his butt back to New York.

It had a been a few weeks since he had come to Beacon Hills, and he was just starting to get used to the place. The people seemed nice, and he had fun playing lacrosse. He was even considering whether or not to join the team.

Percy walked over to his sink and turned the water on. He waved his hand and had the water change into mist, forming a rainbow. He fished a golden drachma from his pocket and threw it into the water.

" _Oh Fleecy, do me a solid._ " He said. " _Show Annabeth Chase, UC Berkeley._ "

He watched as the image of his girlfriend appeared. She seemed engrossed, looking down at a book in her lap. A few strands of hair had escaped from behind her ear. "Annabeth." He called with a smile.

She looked up from her book and smiled back. "Hey Seaweed Brain. How's the new school?"

"Fine." He replied. "I haven't gotten kicked out yet."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's only been like what, a week since you started? Try to actually finish this time. It is your senior year after all."

"Hey, it's not all my fault I got kicked out of so many schools." Percy shrugged. Even the fact that his stepfather was a teacher there wasn't enough to stop him from getting kicked out of his last school.

"Just try to stay out of trouble." Annabeth said.

"Trouble usually finds me." Percy replied. Then, he became serious. "Something's weird here though. I can feel a lot of monsters around. Yet, none of them had tried to attack me."

Annabeth also became serious, and her eyes looked a little worried. He could almost see her brain turning, trying to go through all of the possibilities. "Are you sure you can actually feel monsters there?" She asked carefully.

Percy knew what she was really asking. After Tartarus, both of them had been extremely tense and jumpy, constantly feeling watched. This time, however, he trusted his feeling. His instincts had saved his life on more than one occasion. "I'm sure, but the strange thing is that I don't feel dangerous. I don't think they're targeting me."

"It could be that they're scared." Annabeth mused. "You're powerful, even for a son of Poseidon. Most monsters would think twice about going after you. Especially after the war. And," she said. "They could be there for a different reason."

"Maybe." Percy said, just talking about it with Annabeth had made him feel better. "Anyway, don't worry about it. I'll be careful. Now what about you? How's college?"

Percy watched as Annabeth's eyes lit up. She then went on to talk about her classes, something about designing projects and other things about sustainability and the impact on the environment. Percy wasn't paying too much attention on what she was saying, he was focusing more on Annabeth herself, on the genuine smile that had been appearing more and more often after the war had ended. They were getting better and moving on, Percy realized. Both of them chatted on for a while. Percy even mentioned how he tried playing lacrosse and about the two guys who had gotten him into it.

Percy believed that things were finally going to be alright.

But then of course, when he went to sleep, he started to dream.

* * *

 _It started off with the nightmares that had plagued him ever since the Giant War, nightmares about Tartarus. Scenes flashed before Percy, drowning in the River of Lamentation, the pain of slowly dissolving as he fought the arai, choking Akhlys while Annabeth begged him to stop. He re-experienced all of his time in Tartarus. Percy repeated to himself again and again that it was all just a dream, that he had gotten out, that both he and Annabeth were safe even as the monsters around him taunted him otherwise. Soon, Tartarus slowly vanished and the dream changed._

He was in a clearing in a forest. Pale sunlight streamed through branches onto a massive tree stump in the center. Somehow, Percy just knew that this place was real and that it was here, in Beacon Hills. He felt something from that tree stump, something that he had only ever felt in the presence of the gods, something ancient and something powerful. Even if the tree had been cut down, he could somehow still feel a spark of life thrumming within it. Unconsciously, Percy had walked forward as if it had been calling him. He reached out, but right when he was about to touch it, the dream changed again.

 _Gunshots rang out. There were screams that cut off abruptly. There was a clanking sound of bone against bone and a monster's growl. The daylight of the forest had changed into night in an abandoned town. A blonde woman stood in front of Percy, though the word monster would better describe her. She had bright green eyes in a feline face with black markings. She had fangs and claws bared, but suddenly, a black wolf with glowing blue eyes came and attacked her. Percy watched on in shock when that wolf stood up and changed into a bearded man with a tattoo of a triple spiral on his back. Percy noticed that the woman on the ground had also changed into a more human form._

 _"You were- You were dead!" The woman stammered, dismayed at the man before her._

 _"No," the man replied. "I was evolving. Something you'll never do." He looked down upon her before turning away. The man and scene also faded away.  
_

Now Percy was running, running in a forest. He couldn't see anything. It was too dark. All he knew was that he had to get away. Something was chasing him, no, something was hunting him. He could hear the sound of branches breaking coming from behind him. It was gaining on him. He looked back but saw nothing. However, once he turned back around, something massive pounced on Percy, and a scream that didn't sound like himself came from his throat before everything went dark. _  
_

 _Percy gasped and spun around, but there was no one, nothing but trees. He then realized he was still dreaming. It was the forest he had just been running in, but now it was light out. He looked down and saw a body torn apart on the ground. It wasn't hard to figure out that it was the person who had been running in the last dream. Percy felt vaguely sick. He knew a monster attack when he saw one, though he hadn't really seen the aftermath before. For all the times monsters had threatened to kill and eat him, it was another thing to see it when it actually happened. He didn't understand though. The man clearly wasn't a demigod, so why would a monster go after a mere mortal?_

 _Then Percy jerked and turned around. He realized he wasn't alone._


	7. Chapter 7

Lydia wasn't quite sure why she was walking barefoot in the forest at six a.m. on a Saturday morning. Actually, that wasn't true. The scream building in her throat told her why. Someone had died. That's why she had woken up suddenly this morning, eyes flying open. She had gotten up and left her house without even changing her clothes, walking in a trance like state. She had been wandering ever since in her pajamas, not knowing where she was going but letting her feelings guide her in a certain direction.

Soon, she found what she was looking for, but then she saw that she wasn't the first one here. A man was there, crouched down by the body on the ground, looking at it in silence. Just as Lydia stopped, the man jerked and spun around as he stood up. It was Percy, Lydia realized. Much like her, he was also dressed in his pajamas, barefoot and wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. Percy relaxed when he saw it was just Lydia until he realized that she could see him too.

"You can see me?" Percy asked in shock and doubt. He could have sworn that the girl was just a mortal. "How can you see me? I'm still dreaming." He said almost to himself, confused. He frowned as he scrutinized her. Eventually, her appearance reminded him of another redhead who could see him when he was dreaming. "Are you clear-sighted?" He asked, uncertain.

"What are you talking about?" Lydia responded. She didn't understand what Percy was saying, couldn't understand why she wouldn't be able to see him. Then, she noticed something wrong. Percy didn't have a shadow. He didn't leave any footprints. In fact, when she looked closer, Percy's appearance seemed to blur almost like he was shrouded in mist. It then dawned on her. "You're not really here are you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Percy replied, rolling his eyes. "I just like walking in the woods while wearing pajamas." He said sarcastically before noticing what Lydia herself was wearing. "I guess we have that in common."

Lydia huffed. "I wasn't planning on going out like this."

"You were brought here." Percy figured, looking back at the body on the ground.

"And so were you." Lydia added though Percy didn't respond.

He looked back at Lydia thoughtfully and narrowed his eyes. "You look familiar." He said. "I've seen you somewhere before. Do I know you?"

Lydia shook her head. "No, but I know you. You're _Perseus Jackson._ " She said, not saying his nickname. Somehow, she had needed to say his full name.

Percy's head snapped up. His face changed, becoming guarded. He stepped back, going into a defensive stance. "What are you?" He questioned.

Lydia noticed that he asked _what_ and not _who_ she was. She wondered why saying his full name caused such a reaction but she didn't answer. She couldn't. When Percy had stepped back, the body was completely revealed to her. The voices in her head grew louder, the ones that had brought her here. They were building and building until she couldn't take it anymore. She held her head in her hands, closed her eyes, and _screamed_.

By the time she opened her eyes and stopped screaming, Percy was gone without a trace. Lydia stared at the body in horror. She realized that she hadn't screamed just for him. She had screamed for others. A lot of them. A lot of people were going to die. Trembling, she reached into her pocket to take out her phone, the one thing she did bring with her, and dialed a number.

"Stiles…" She called when he answered the phone.

* * *

It didn't take long for Stiles to arrive. He had brought Scott with him too. Stiles ran towards Lydia while Scott walked towards the body. Scott crouched down next to the body like Percy had done.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, putting his hands on Lydia's shoulders and looking her in the eyes. She had to pulled her gaze away from the body to look at him.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

Stiles let her go once he confirmed she was really alright. He then turned to look at the body and did a double take once he saw all the blood. He would have passed out if Lydia hadn't noticed him start to fall and grabbed him.

"Uh, Scott." He said, looking towards Scott while having a hand in front of his face to block the body from view. "You find anything?"

"It looks like something ate him." Scott answered, frowning as he looked at the body, or what was left of it.

"Could it have been a horse?" Stiles asked, remembering their previous theory.

Scott shook his head. "I don't think so." He replied. "Horses don't have sharp teeth." He looked down at the body again and added. "Or claws."

"Percy was here." Lydia interrupted. "I mean not _here_ here, but here. I saw him."

"You saw him?" Stiles repeated. "Here, as in with the body here?"

Scott looked towards Lydia questioningly. "You think he was the one who did this?"

Lydia shook her head. "No. He wasn't actually here. I just saw him here. It was something he was doing. He said he was actually dreaming."

Scott was confused. "Was it a vision?" He asked, but Lydia shook her head. It hadn't been a vision.

"So," Stiles began. "You're saying you saw him as he was having a dream," He paused, trying to see that he got it right. "about being here in the woods with the body." He finished with disbelief.

"He seemed surprised that I could see him." Lydia spoke, agreeing with what Stiles had just said. "In fact, he said I was "clearsighted" when he realized I could see him."

"What does that even mean?" Stiles questioned.

"Well, he wasn't actually here." Scott broke in. "I would have smelled him a mile away."

Stiles turned to Scott and asked, "What do you smell?"

Scott closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to capture the scent. "I'm not sure." He answered. "It smells like some sort of animal, but it smells weird. It's smells wrong."

"Okay." Stiles said. "How wrong?"

"Just wrong." He said. Scott couldn't describe it. He had never smelled anything like this before, but he could just feel how wrong the scent was. It wasn't like an animal. It was almost like a werewolf, but it was different. It didn't smell anything like Percy though.

"Guys." Lydia said, drawing their attention. "We have other things to worry about. This is only the beginning. A lot more people are going to die."

The three looked at each other, none of them speaking. They all knew what this meant. Danger had once again come to Beacon Hills. Scott spoke first. "I think we should call your dad." He said to Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

The deputies cordoned off the area when they arrived, wrapping yellow tape around the trees. Coroners crouched down to examine the body while others took pictures of the crime scene. Scott, Stiles, and Lydia stood outside the yellow tape, and had already given their statements. Seeing as one was the sheriff's son and another was a girl who had a habit of finding bodies, the deputies had quickly interviewed them without giving them too much trouble. After overseeing the crime scene for a while, Sheriff Stilinski ducked under the tape and went to talk with Scott and his friends. They walked further from the crime scene to prevent from being overheard before speaking.

"Preliminary judgement is an animal attack." Sheriff Stilinski informed them. He then looked at each one of them before finally focusing on Scott. "But, seeing as you all are here, I'm guessing it's not."

Scott shared a look with Stiles before answering. "We're not sure what it is, but one thing for certain is that it's not done killing yet."

Sheriff Stilinski gave a long exhale at that. The past three months of peace seemed to be over. "You guys got anything about the case?"

"Lydia saw a guy by the body. A guy called Percy Jackson." Stiles spoke up. Lydia nodded when Sheriff Stilinski looked towards her. The name didn't ring any bells for him.

"He's a new kid at our school." Scott added. "Some sort of supernatural."

"What is he?" Sherriff Stilinski asked as he looked back towards the body, trying to imagine what sort of creature had done it.

Scott shook his head. "We don't know yet. We think he has something to do with the ocean."

"Yeah, all we know for certain is that he smells weird." Stiles continued.

"He smells weird." Sheriff Stilinski repeated, staring at the three of them doubtfully. "So, you think this guy had something to do with the body?"

"Not exactly." Stiles said slowly. He looked at Lydia for a moment before explaining. "He wasn't exactly here _physically_."

Sheriff Stilinski furrowed his brows while looking at his son. "So how was he here then, Stiles? Spiritually?" He asked almost in exasperation, but that changed when he saw that the three of them seemed serious. He looked up at the sky for a moment, missing the times when he had dealt with normal cases. "Really? He was here spiritually." He said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Stiles said, waving his hand in front of his father's face to get his attention. "So we need you to ask him what he was doing here floating around outside his body."

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. "I can't just question the guy when he wasn't actually here."

"Yes you can." Stiles said, then motioned towards Lydia. "You can say a witness saw a guy matching his description at the crime scene."

Sheriff Stilinski looked at them for a while before he sighed. "I'll go check him out." He said while starting to walk towards his car. "Parrish!" He called, waving his hand as Parrish looked up, motioning him to come over.

* * *

"So the guy _smells_ weird?" Parrish asked as he closed the car door and followed Sheriff Stilinski towards the apartment complex.

"That's what they said." Sheriff Stilinski responded as he showed his badge to the landlady who opened the door and let them into the building. She gave them Percy's apartment number, pointed the way, and stepped aside once Sheriff Stilinski motioned that they were fine without her.

"That's odd." Parrish said, nodding to the landlady as he passed her.

They both headed towards Percy's apartment. Sheriff Stilinski took a few steps towards the door before stopping once he realized Parrish was no longer following him. He turned back around and noticed that Parrish's eyes had changed into a fiery red and his mouth had grown fangs. A low growl started coming from Parrish's throat.

"Parrish." Sherriff Stilinski called cautiously, raising a hand towards him placatingly. Once Parrish stopped staring at the door to focus on him, he asked, "You okay?"

Parrish stared at him for a moment before he blinked. His eyes slowly returned to normal, and his fangs also disappeared. He then shook his head as if to clear it. "I'm fine." He said before looking back towards the door. "I just felt the smell they were talking about."

Sherriff Stilinski lowered his hand when he realized Parrish was back in control. "What just happened there?" He asked.

"The guy's strong." Parrish answered. He hadn't meant to change, but the hellhound within him had taken control once it had noticed the scent basically radiating from the room. It had felt threatened, its instincts sensed danger. Parrish looked towards Sheriff Stilinski. "Strong enough to take on a hellhound."

Sheriff Stilinski frowned. He wasn't happy about that fact, but he still had a job to do though he was more cautious about it. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. About a minute later, Percy opened the door, fully dressed. Speaking of his own experience with his teen aged son, the fact that Percy was fully dressed and awake this early on a Saturday morning made Sheriff Stilinski all the more suspicious. It didn't help when he noticed that Percy had instantly tensed for a moment when he saw them. "We have a few questions we need to ask. May we come in?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

Percy opened the door wider and stepped back, letting them in. There wasn't much in the apartment for them to see, just some unwashed dishes in the kitchen, some clothes strewn on the floor they saw through the bedroom door, a backpack tossed on the ground, and some flower that hadn't opened yet on the windowsill. It seemed like an ordinary apartment.

"Can I know why there are cops at my apartment?" Percy asked once they had stepped into the living room. He was focusing more on Parrish, Sheriff Stilinski noticed, as Percy was keeping a safe distance from them. He also had a hand hovering over one of his pockets. Sheriff Stilinski placed his own hand on his belt, close to his gun.

"Where's your parents." Sheriff Stilinski asked, not answering Percy's question. He motioned Parrish to step back a bit with his head.

"New York." Percy said as he crossed his arms. He seemed to have relaxed slightly as he talked to Sheriff Stilinski, but he still kept an eye on Parrish. "I live here alone."

Sheriff Stilinski frowned at that. "Do your parents know you're here?"

"I'm pretty sure they know since they rented the place." Percy said a bit sarcastically. "Can you guys tell me why you're here now?"

"We found a body." Sheriff Stilinski began. He saw that Percy's expression didn't change, and he didn't seem too surprised either. "A witness saw a man matching your description near the body."

"I hadn't left my apartment all night." Percy responded. "You can check. I think the building has security cameras."

"We will, but we still have to ask some questions. It's just procedure." Sheriff Stilinski explained.

Percy didn't look too convinced. "Why do you think I was there? Who's the girl who recognized me?" He asked.

Sheriff Stilinski noticed that Percy mentioned "girl" when he hadn't specified the gender of the witness. It confirmed what Stiles and the others had said. Somehow, Percy had been there. He had seen Lydia too. It wasn't just a vision as he had half believed. "I can't tell you that." He said.

"We're not saying you did it." Parrish broke in. "We just want to get all the facts."

Sheriff Stilinski continued. "Were you in the forest at all last night or this morning? Did you see anything suspicious?"

Percy shook his head. "Like I said, I haven't left my apartment. I don't know anything."

Sheriff Stilinski stared at Percy for a while, and he saw that they probably weren't going to get anything out of him. "Okay. That'll be all then." He said and turned around. He nodded towards Parrish, and both of them headed out. Percy followed them to the door.

"Wait!" Percy called right as they were about to leave the hallway. They both stopped and looked back. "Do you know what killed him?" Percy asked Sheriff Stilinski, eyes flickering towards Parrish for a brief moment.

"It seemed like some sort of an animal." Sheriff Stilinski replied, wondering why Percy wanted to know that. He should have seen the body too.

Percy studied Sheriff Stilinski as if considering something. He was hesitant for a moment before his face changed, becoming firm as if he had made a decision. He looked into Sheriff Stilinski's eyes and asked solemnly, "Are you sure it was only one?"


	9. Chapter 9

Percy paced around his apartment. He couldn't stay still. His ADHD was acting up, and he was tensed as if ready for a battle. He didn't know if asking the sheriff that last question was the right thing to do. He had seen how the sheriff's face had changed when he heard it, seen the moment that the sheriff realized his hint and the look he gave his partner. Yet, they didn't even question why he asked that or how he would even know that; they just took it as fact and thanked him for his help. It was weird especially that other deputy, Parker or Pearson or something like that. The small print on the nametag wasn't exactly helpful for his dyslexia. Besides, he was more focused on the person anyway.

That guy was definitely a monster. Percy knew it as soon as the guy walked in and just from the way the guy had stared at him. Percy had felt a little relieved at first, thinking that the monsters he had sensed earlier had finally come to attack him especially after hearing that they came because a person had saw him by the body. Who else could have told them besides that girl? She wasn't normal either with the way she had seen him and the way she had woken him up with that scream. The girl had even known his full name. Few people call him that besides monsters and his mom when she was really angry.

But, the two sheriffs never attacked him. All they did was ask him about the body, as if they wanted to find the one or rather the thing that had killed him. It seemed as if they wanted to help. It didn't make any sense, and then he had realized that the sheriff himself wasn't actually a monster. He was human, mortal even as he didn't seem like a demigod. He could have been a legacy, but it was hard to tell. Even if he was, then why would he be working with a monster or two actually? The way the sheriff had interacted and just looked at his partner showed that he trusted him and possibly knew what he was, which wasn't that surprising considering he had listened to a girl saying she had saw Percy when he wasn't actually there.

There were too many strange things in Beacon Hills. That redheaded girl, the two sheriffs, monsters that killed mortals, and different monsters he felt yet never saw and that never attacked him, all of them were weird.

Percy didn't want to deal with any of this. He had survived through two Great Prophecies, two wars. He just wanted a break. He just wanted to finish his last year of high school so he can go to college and be with Annabeth. He didn't want to fight any more.

He finally stopped pacing and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to fight, but he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. He couldn't just watch while innocent people were getting killed by monsters.

There had been at least two monsters in his dream, and he had a sinking feeling that there were probably more. He didn't know what the monsters were though. The dream had ended too quickly for him to see clearly. It had been big with dark fur, and he swore he looked into a pair of glowing red eyes. It didn't seem like a hellhound though, and he couldn't think of what else it could be without getting a better look at it.

Either way, the monsters had to be gotten rid of, but that girl and deputy were a different matter. They didn't seem like they wanted to hurt anyone, in fact, they seemed like they wanted to help. It wouldn't be the first time he met a friendly monster, but it was too soon to tell. For now, he wouldn't bother them as long as they didn't bother him.

Percy took a deep breath and then went into his bedroom to get a bag of ambrosia. He had to do something.

* * *

Scott stood, leaning against a tree and waiting. Stiles had taken Lydia home as there wasn't much the two of them could do to help track down whatever had killed that man. Besides, Lydia also needed to go and change out of her pajamas. He didn't have to wait too long before a coyote with glowing blue eyes jumped out of the woods and stood before him. Malia soon shifted back into human form, and Scott tossed her the clothes he had taken from Stiles' jeep.

"Let's do this." She said and Scott nodded. They both started walking through the woods, heading for the crime scene first so that Malia could get the scent.

"So I heard Lydia saw the new guy here." Malia said as they as walked.

"Sort of." Scott responded. He didn't feel like explaining it again, and it didn't seem like Malia would care anyway.

"I say we kidnap him." Malia went on to say, stopping so she could look at Scott. "See what he had to do with the body."

"We're not kidnapping him." Scott persuaded, but Malia just rolled her eyes and went on ahead. They had reached the crime scene.

They ducked under the yellow tape, and went to where the body used to be. Malia's eyes turned blue, and she took a deep breath. She frowned as she took in the scent. She had noticed the strangeness of it like Scott had. The two then decided to split up, going in different directions to see if they could capture the scent.

After a while, they both rendezvoused, neither of them had found anything. However, their heads snapped towards the same direction. The wind had just changed, carrying a scent to them.

"You smell that?" Malia asked as she looked towards Scott.

"Percy." Scott said in affirmation.

Malia looked towards Scott. "Can we kidnap him now?" She asked.

"No." Scott said, shaking his head. "But, we'll see what he's doing." He continued before starting to jog in Percy's direction. Malia followed and although she disagreed, she wouldn't go against Scott.

They soon found Percy, but they stopped before they got too close and hid behind some trees. Scott and Malia observed him for a while. Percy held a baseball bat in his hand, and he seemed to be wandering aimlessly or waiting for something. Malia noticed that although Percy seemed relaxed, he was ready to fight at any moment. Scott was a bit confused. He had used his wolf vision briefly when he first saw Percy, and he could have sworn that his bat had looked like a sword for a moment. Scott just shook his head though, thinking he had saw wrong. He then looked at Malia and nodded to her before moving out from behind the tree.

"Percy." Scott called, walking towards him with Malia right behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Percy was startled for a moment when he heard his name, but relaxed when he saw that it was just Scott. "I could ask you two the same thing."

"We asked first." Malia butted in.

Percy looked at the two of them for a bit then lowered his bat to the ground and leaned on it. He then said, "I heard someone was killed around here and I wanted to take a look, see if I could find anything."

"You wanted to take on a wild animal with a baseball bat?" Malia asked skeptically, considering that they knew that it was much more than just a wild animal. Even a normal predator could be dangerous against a bat. She would know.

Percy stared at her. "How did you know a wild animal did it?"

"Uh, Stiles' dad is the sheriff. He listened in on the police scanner and told us." Scott intervened to explain, but he missed the way Percy had frowned briefly when he found out the sheriff was related to them.

Percy looked between the two for a while before asking, "Is that why the two of you are out here?" He then looked at their empty hands. "You guys should go home. Whatever the animal is, it's dangerous." He warned them.

Malia didn't look too happy at that last part. "We can take of ourselves. You should worry more about yourself." She said, glaring at Percy.

"At least I have a bat." Percy replied, unfazed by her glare.

"How about we just stay together?" Scott interrupted, standing in between the two. He looked at the two and saw that they seemed fine with that.

The three of them started walking again. It was Percy who broke the silence first. "So, are you two together then?"

"No-"

"Yes."

Scott denied it first, but Malia agreed, even going so far as grabbing Scott's hand and pulling him towards her. Scott had looked at her, eyebrows raised, as if asking what she was doing. Malia had just glared back and then jerked her head a little towards Percy.

"Uh, yeah. We're together." Scott said, giving in. Percy raised an eyebrow, but he didn't question it.

"Okay," Percy said before continuing to talk. "So, you guys go to woods pretty often, huh?"

Scott and Malia looked at each other before they nodded at Percy.

"Have you guys ever seen a giant tree stump then?" Percy asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Lydia watched as Stiles added on to his crime board. Most of the board had been taken up with the information they had found on Percy. Stiles had placed a picture of Percy near the center of the board and had written his full name above it. Next to it had the question "What is he?" and guesses underneath it. Stiles had also included things like fast reflexes, enhanced durability, and ADHD to pictures and articles of the schools and some of the accidents that had gotten him kicked out of them on the board. He had even managed to find some criminal charges on Percy who had evidently blown up the St. Louis Arch and a Greyhound bus. Although, it seems Percy was cleared of them as he and a few other teenagers had been kidnapped by a man or terrorist who had really been behind it. Now, Stiles was adding information on the body Lydia had found. Sheriff Stilinski had called not too long ago, telling them about his encounter with Percy and causing Stiles to write "How many?" under the question "What killed him?" on the board. The word "Dreaming?" connected Percy to the victim.

They had already told Scott about the fact that there could be more than one killer, and were waiting for him and Malia to come back. Soon, Stiles finished adding things to the board, and was now staring at it as if the answer to all the problems would just pop out. Lydia, however, was already getting bored. This was not how she wanted to spend her Saturday. She looked around Stiles' room for something to entertain her, and she saw some books on the bedside table that she decided to look through. Lydia picked up the books one by one and briefly looked at the descriptions on the back before putting them down. They were mostly assigned readings for school. She paused on the second to last one, staring at the cover. It was a blue book, with a sketch of a fish jumping out of the ocean. As she stared, the fish started to change with its upper body turning into a man, a bald, old man with a bushy beard.

"The Old Man of the Sea." Lydia mumbled, reading out the title.

Stiles turned back to look at her. "Did you say something?" He asked.

"Hm?" She replied, looking up. "No." She said. When she looked back down at the book, it had went back to normal with the fish man turning back into a whole fish, a marlin in fact, and the title being _The Old man and the Sea_ by Ernest Hemingway. She had even read the book before.

Stiles stared at her for a while, but when she did nothing more than put down the book and take out her cellphone, he went back to staring at his board. Lydia wanted to search about the Old Man of the Sea that had appeared on the book with her phone. She was surprised when Greek mythology popped up, causing her to glance up at the name Perseus on the board. She began to read more. The Old Man of the Sea was actually a type of sea god, there were several of them actually with each one being a shapeshifter and a prophet. Although, Poseidon wasn't included Lydia noticed, thinking of the other sea god she had read about in the library.

Lydia wondered if being a prophet had anything to do with visions or with _dreams_.

* * *

"A tree stump?" Scott asked, trying to sound casual even though both he and Malia had tensed up. They both wanted to know what Percy had to do with the Nemeton.

"You know," Percy said, shrugging. "a tree that's been cut down."

"Why do you want to know?" Malia asked, scowling at Percy. Her claws had come out, but she kept them hidden in her fists.

Percy saw how they reacted, figuring out that the two of them knew something about it, possibly about what it is and where it is. It also probably meant that they might not be human considering the power he had felt off that tree stump in his dream. Percy gripped Riptide tighter. He wanted to know why he had dreamt that it had been calling him. However, he didn't want the two of them to be too suspicious of him, so he said, "I heard some people talking about it and just wanted to see for myself."

Neither Scott or Malia looked convinced. Both of them could hear his heartbeat, and both of them had heard the lie. Though, they couldn't quite tell his emotions as Percy's own scent was too overpowering. Nevertheless, Scott didn't want to fight unless they had too. "It's kind of far from here." Scott said. "I could take you there some other time." He continued, ignoring the look Malia gave him.

Percy smiled. "Cool." He said.

The three of them continued walking, though all of them were a lot more tense than before. Each side was guarding against the other. Malia was itching to fight Percy, but she held back. They had other things to do, other people to find and fight, but it would be hard to do if Percy was still here. Scott also realized they couldn't use all their powers when Percy was with them.

"I don't think we'll find anything." Scott said, stopping as he did. Both Percy and Malia stopped too. "Whatever it was is probably long gone. I think we should head back." He said, saying that last part to Malia.

"You're probably right." Percy agreed. He had been walking in the woods for a few hours, and no monsters had been drawn in by his scent. He doubted that would change just by staying longer. "I guess I'll go home. You guys want a ride?" He asked, looking towards the two.

"We'll be fine." Scott answered. He had brought his motorcycle when he had come with Stiles. Percy just nodded, okay with it.

The three of them looked at each other before separating. Percy going in one direction while Scott and Malia went in another. Malia kept an eye on Percy as they walked until he went out of sight. They didn't go too far before they heard Percy yell for Scott.

Scott and Malia looked at each other before jogging in Percy's direction. They soon reached him, and saw what he had stumbled upon. Scott and Malia hadn't noticed it before, the scent in the air, as Percy's own had covered it, but they smelled it now. The smell of blood.

They had found another body.


	11. Chapter 11

Scott and Malia stared at the body on the ground. It wasn't the same as the last one. Where that one had been killed and eaten, this one was different as it was whole, but it was wrong. Black blood had streamed down from the body's mouth and nose and had dried, indicating that the body had been dead for a while. Not only that, the body seemed almost deformed. The limbs were contorted, especially at the joints, bending at angles that the human body couldn't naturally do, and so was the spine, bulging out and causing the body to be hunched. In addition, the face seemed elongated with the skin stretched over the skull. Malia nudged Scott and pointed to the hands. Claws had grown out of the fingers. They both shared a look, both reminded of the Dread Doctors, but the Dread Doctors had been defeated over three months ago. Although the body was old, it couldn't have been that old, and without the Dread Doctors, there should be no one to experiment with supernaturals or create chimeras.

"You know what this is." Percy asked suddenly, but he said it more like a statement than a question. He had been shocked when he had first seen the body, and had called out to Scott without thinking. Now, after seeing their reactions, he was almost sure they knew something about the body or the way it had died.

Malia looked to Scott, wondering what they should say, while Scott stared at Percy, considering. They didn't know much about him or even what he was, but after getting along with him for a few days, Scott didn't think Percy was a bad guy. Just looking at him now, Scott could tell that Percy was shocked by the body, and probably had nothing to do with it or the other one either. He felt he could give Percy a chance. Just because Theo had betrayed his trust, doesn't mean everyone else would. "Yeah," Scott said, "a few months ago, there were people who died sort of like this, but different." Scott would give Percy a chance, but he wouldn't tell him everything just yet.

Percy didn't speak, considering what Scott had just said. Percy had known that Beacon Hills was strange, but he hadn't thought it would be _this_ strange. This hadn't been the work of a normal monster. He doubted whether it had anything to do with Greek mythology. He doesn't know what to do with it or how to stop it, but it seems that Scott knows. However, Percy _does_ know that different mythologies don't always work well together. He was considering whether or not he should stay involved or just leave it to Scott and the others in Beacon Hills. Percy looked down at the body, at the face that seemed like it had been in terrible pain. Finally, he spoke. "What should we do?"

"We know a guy." Scott said. "He can help us examine the body, and he might be able to find something."

"Should we call that sheriff, I mean, Stiles' dad?" Percy asked.

Scott shook his head. "We'll tell him about it so he knows, but there's not much they can do about it." He looked down at the body. "Besides, we shouldn't let people see the body."

Percy gave a wry smile. "No one would want to see this." He said. In fact, even he didn't want to look at it too long. For him, monsters usually disappeared after he killed them. Percy looked to Scott. "Do you need help taking the body?"

"No." Scott said. For now, it was best if he and his pack took care of it. "We can handle it. You should just go home for now. We'll tell you if we find anything."

Percy nodded, seeming okay with that. He still needed more time to think. There were too many things going on under the surface in Beacon Hills. He had a feeling that if he wasn't careful, he'll be dragged under. Percy took a last look at the body then looked to Scott. "Just find me if you need any help." He said seriously, before turning away to go back home.

* * *

Dr. Deaton examined the body while Scott and his pack looked on. Scott had called Stiles to help him and Malia take the body as his motorcycle couldn't carry it. Stiles had brought Lydia, so now the four of them stood in the veterinary office.

"It's strange." Dr. Deaton finally spoke as he put down his tools and removed his mask and gloves. "Though it's not like a chimera."

"So, what is it?" Stiles asked, moving forward.

Dr. Deaton tilted his head while he looked down at the body on the table. "It's almost similar to that of a body that had rejected the bite of a werewolf." He said, motioning to the black blood staining the body's face.

Scott frowned. "But that wouldn't cause the body to change like this." He said, looking at the contorted limbs.

"That's why I said it's strange." Dr. Deaton replied.

"Could it have been something else." Lydia spoke. "Some other supernatural's bite that the body rejected."

Dr. Deaton considered for a moment. "Possibly." He said. "Though I'm not familiar with any supernatural that causes a body to change like this in rejection."

"So we got nothing." Malia huffed. "Just like with Percy."

"Who?" Dr. Deaton asked, looking around at the group.

Scott answered for the group. "A new guy who just moved here."

"He also stinks like the ocean." Stiles added for Scott while putting a hand on his shoulder. Scott looked at him, a bit annoyed.

"Is there anything else you know about him?" Dr. Deaton asked, intrigued. "Any other characteristics?"

"Uh, let's see," Stiles responded, "there's fast reflexes, durability, a tattoo of a trident on his arm, and oh, let's not forget the fact that he dreams of dead people."

"The dreams could be prophetic." Lydia added, though the rest of the group looked at her in confusion. She hadn't had time to mention that theory to the others. She then thought of something else important. "His full name is Perseus."

"Perseus…" Dr. Deaton mumbled, eyes growing unfocused as he went deep in thought. He considered everything that they just mentioned, and a few things jumped out to him. The name, the trident, the strong smell of the ocean, and the prophetic dreams. A conclusion had already started to form in his mind, but he still needed to confirm some things. "Is he from New York?"

Malia was shocked. "How did you know that?"

Stiles didn't focus on that. He focused on the implication of Dr. Deaton asking that. "You know what he is." Stiles stated.

"I believe I do." Dr. Deaton said, but he offered no more explanation.

"So what is he?" Scott asked when he realized Dr. Deaton wasn't talking anymore.

Dr. Deaton still didn't answer. He just looked at Scott intently. "You remember what I told you about druids, Scott? How they maintain balance?" He paused and looked around the group, continuing once he saw them all nod. "Well, Percy's a part of a different world. A world with its own set of rules and its own way of maintaining balance. His world is as old as that of the ancient druids, much older than that of the emissaries and werewolves. The less you know the better."

The group looked at each other, shocked and confused at the news. Stiles, however, still didn't look that convinced. "What does that mean? Why can't you tell us?" He said.

Dr. Deaton turned to Stiles. "Because the more you know, the more danger you'll be in. If you really want to know, it has to be Percy who tells you, and even that may come with risks." He paused. "But, I can tell you that this Percy shouldn't be a threat. He wouldn't hurt you." Dr. Deaton said confidently. "In fact, he may even be helpful."

Scott and his pack looked at each other. They had come to learn more about the body, but had learned more about Percy instead. There were still a lot of mystery about him, but Scott believed that his decision to trust him was right. After hearing what Dr. Deaton had said, Scott even more believes that they can trust him enough to work with them and even let him know about his pack.


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't like this." Stiles said. The weekend had ended, and school started once again. Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia stood by the lockers before class started. Yesterday, they had went to both of the victims' houses, but they didn't find a trace of the strange scent on their bodies anywhere. The victims seemed to have been just have been ordinary people too. Stiles' dad hadn't found anything suspicious about them. They also didn't find any clue on how the two ended up in the woods they died in. Finally, they had decided to bring Percy in.

Scott rolled his eyes. "You heard what Deaton said. We can trust Percy."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Stiles replied. He didn't completely trust Percy, not when there was so much that they didn't know about the guy.

"We kind of have to tell him." Lydia interjected.

"No." Stiles disagreed. "We don't. I still say we do it by ourselves."

"Didn't we promise to tell him." Lydia countered, but Stiles just frowned. It had been Scott who had promised, not him. "Besides, he's looking at us right now." Lydia continued, nodding towards the door where Percy had just come in. It wasn't long before Percy had noticed them, and had begun to stare right at them. "And I think he recognizes me."

"We're telling him." Scott stated. He patted Stiles on the shoulder and headed towards Percy. He was going to tell him that they were meeting up after school in one of the labs, and would tell Percy everything there about the bodies and themselves. They were going to have Lydia try to use her banshee powers to help, since they hadn't found anything over the weekend and didn't have anywhere else to start. It would also be a good time to show Percy what they could do.

Stiles slumped against the lockers and watched with the rest of the group as Scott began talking to Percy. Seeing as nothing unusual happened as they were talking, Malia just looked around the hall. She noticed that Liam, Mason, and Corey were no where to be found. "Where the hell was Liam yesterday anyway?" She asked, remembering that they didn't help at all over the weekend.

Stiles shrugged. "Scott told him and Mason to do more research on Percy for the weekend. Then the bodies happened, and we thought we could handle it without them."

"But they know about it now, right?" Lydia asked though the fact that they weren't here with them didn't show it. "They know we don't have to keep an eye on Percy anymore?"

"Uh…" Stiles answered, not quite sure if they had remembered to remind them.

* * *

"This is a terrible idea." Mason said. The three of them were standing in the shower section of the locker room. The locker room was empty except for them.

"Why do I have to do it?" Corey asked. He looked down at the bucket of water that he was holding.

"You're the one who can turn invisible." Liam replied. "We hadn't found anything over the weekend. We have to try something else."

Mason and Corey looked at each other for a moment. "I still say this is a terrible idea." Mason repeated.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Let's just do it." He then headed out of the locker room to bring Percy in. He knew that Percy passes by this way to get to class. Liam didn't have to wait too long before he saw Percy heading his way. "Hey Percy!" Liam called, waving to get Percy's attention as he walked over. "I'm Liam. I'm on the lacrosse team. I saw you at practice." He added when he saw Percy's confused look as it seemed he didn't recognize him.

"Okay?" Percy said, still not knowing why this guy had called out to him.

"I think you left some of your stuff in the locker room that day." Liam explained and then pulled Percy into the locker room.

Percy followed him, trying to remember whether or not he had lost something. After walking a few steps in, he felt the rush he got when he's in contact with water. At the last moment, he remembered he wasn't alone and willed himself to get to wet. Although he liked the boost the water gave him, he didn't like being drenched for no reason. "What the hell?" He said, turning to glare at the two people who appeared behind him.

Mason and Corey both stepped back a little, Percy's glare was frightening. "Uh, April's fools?" Mason replied feebly.

"It's March." Percy retorted.

"Sorry about that. It's a tradition." Liam responded quickly when he saw Percy was still angry. "The team usually hazes the new guy for a while, and it was our turn to do it."

Percy frowned, but he had stopped glaring. He then looked at the papers in his hand. "My schedule." He groaned sadly, lifting the now soggy piece of paper. Although he had gotten to all of his classes before, he hadn't remembered all of his classes off the top of his head yet.

"Uh." Mason said. "I think the administration office can get you a new one."

"I bet." Percy said sarcastically. He then left the locker room without looking at the three of them again. Not only did he need a new schedule, but he also had to change clothes. Although he could just will himself dry, he couldn't really explain it if he met the three of them again.

The three of them watched Percy leave in silence. "That didn't work at all." Corey said, breaking the silence. He then tossed the empty bucket to Liam who frowned but didn't say anything. They knew it wasn't that good of an idea to begin with.

"Dunbar!" Coach Finstock scolded as he came out of his office. He took in the wet floor and the empty bucket in Liam's hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

Liam turned back to look at Mason and Corey, wanting help in explaining. However, there was no one behind him. They had disappeared, probably because of Corey. Liam looked back at Coach Finstock who was waiting for an answer. "Uh, it was an accident." Liam stammered.

"Yeah, then I guess you don't mind cleaning it up." Coach Finstock replied, walking towards Liam. He then grabbed Liam by the back of his clothes, and started dragging him away. Only after the two had disappeared, did Mason and Corey reappear, removing themselves off of the lockers.

Mason took out his phone to check it. He noticed a text that he had gotten earlier. "Stiles messaged me. He said we're all meeting after school." He told Corey. "He also said we don't have to watch out for Percy anymore." He finished, looking at the water on the floor before looking back at Corey.


	13. Chapter 13

Lydia sat at one of the lab tables, twirling a pencil in her hand. There was a blank piece of paper in front of her, and a Bunsen burner not yet turned on in front of that. Malia sat opposite her. Stiles was pacing in the middle of the room while Scott was standing by the door. Liam, Mason, and Corey sat at another table with their chairs turned towards them. The three of them had been caught up on the events of the weekend, the bodies as well as what Deaton had told them about Percy. Although, none of them felt the need to tell the others what they had just done to Percy. Everyone was waiting for Percy to show up before they started.

When Percy entered the room, he saw a lot more people than he expected. He expected Scott, Stiles, and Malia. Also that redhaired girl, Scott called her Lydia, the one he saw this morning. He didn't expect the other three guys especially since he recognized him. "You're the guys who threw water on me." He said, staring straight at Liam, Mason, and Corey.

"You threw water on him?" Scott asked, also turning to look at the three of them.

"We wanted to see if that would change him." Liam tried to explain. It hindsight it wasn't the best idea he'd ever had, but it wasn't his fault Scott and the others hadn't told them that they no longer needed to try to figure out what Percy was.

Percy wasn't sure why the three of them had thought he would somehow change after having water poured on him, but he saw that although the others seemed surprised they did it, they weren't surprised at why they had done it. Percy wondered what they knew about him or how they knew his connection to water. He didn't like this. He also didn't like the fact that he was outnumbered. Just to be safe, he stayed close to the door and put his hand in his pocket, keeping a grip on Riptide. "So what did you guys want to explain to me?" He asked as normally as possible, reminding Scott and the others why they had called him here.

Everyone looked to Scott. Scott bowed his head, and when he raised it again, his eyes glowed red. He stared straight into Percy's eyes. "There's a lot you don't know about Beacon Hills." He said.

"Werewolves." Percy muttered after hearing Scott explain all about Beacon Hills. He had known that they weren't all human, but Percy didn't think he'll be hearing about werewolves, werecoyotes, kitsunes, and banshees. In addition, none of these creatures came from Greek mythology. Actually, werewolves did, but the ones here were nothing like the ones that had hunted Percy's friends before, considering Scott and his pack didn't change into real wolves though he had been told that others had been able to. Percy felt a headache. He was now sitting on one of the chairs, a hand on his forehead. After hearing Scott explain, Percy had seen that they were friendly and weren't going to attack him. "So what are about you two?" Percy asked, gesturing towards Stiles and Mason who hadn't said anything. He didn't believe that they would be here if they were normal.

"Just human." Stiles replied. "Though I was once possessed by an evil spirit." He then stood by Mason and put an arm around his shoulder. "And Mason here was almost used to resurrect a long dead, homicidal werewolf called the Beast of Gevaudan by some people known as the Dread Doctors."

Percy regretted asking. He almost wished he was dealing with the normal monsters that try to kill him. At least then he would actually understand what was going on. Percy wondered why he couldn't just go to one school without something happening. "What about that guy who came to my apartment, the deputy sheriff? What's he?" Percy asked in resignation. He might as well hear about all of them.

"Parrish is a hellhound." Scott answered.

"A hellhound?" Percy repeated incredulously. Just when he had thought he wouldn't be dealing with Greek monsters, but since when did hellhounds become human? He couldn't help but think about Mrs. O'Leary, his own pet hellhound the size of a tank. There's nothing remotely human about her besides her name.

"It's a shapeshifter who protects supernaturals and their secrets." Scott went on to explain, but he noticed that Percy didn't seem to believe what he was saying.

Stiles stepped in. "Alright, we told you all about us. Now what about you? What are you?" He questioned, ignoring Scott's warning look.

Percy didn't say anything. He just looked at Scott and Stiles for a long time. "Look," he finally said. "You guys seem nice. Thanks for telling me your secrets, but I can't just tell you mine." He looked seriously at the group and saw most of them seemed disappointed. He also saw that Malia and Stiles seemed unhappy with that. "What I am, where I come from, the less you know the better. It's safer that way. Both for me and _others_ like me as well as for you." Percy explained. He hadn't known them long enough to trust them completely, and a feeling told him that he shouldn't tell them everything, at least not yet.

Stiles was a bit annoyed at that, but he let it go for now, considering what Deaton had told them. "Can we at least know what you can do?" Stiles asked, compromising. "You know since there's some sort of monster out there we have to catch."

Percy considered a moment, before nodding. It wouldn't hurt to tell them a little, and they were bound to see something eventually since they were going to be working together. He looked at the sink of the lab table that Liam, Mason, and Corey were sitting at, and then he concentrated. Soon enough, the sink exploded, drenching the three of them with water.

"Hey!" Liam shouted as he jumped away from the table. He then glared at Percy. The three of them had been completely soaked.

Percy just smirked. "Payback." He said. They should be glad he didn't explode a toilet on them.

"So you can control water?" Stiles asked Percy skeptically who nodded. "So, we got ourselves an Aquaman. " He said then turned to Scott. "Does this mean I can be Batman now?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "You're not Batman." He said to a slightly offended Stiles.

"As much as I like this whole supernatural get together thing," Lydia broke in. "But I would rather be spending my time at home. So can we get started now?" She asked, looking around at everyone who all nodded. She then turned on the Bunsen burner and focused on the flames.

"Is it working?" Mason whispered after a while, asking Liam. Lydia had done nothing but stare at the flames.

Percy also looked confused. "Is it always like this?" He asked.

"The premonitions usually find her." Scott replied.

"Maybe it'll work if you all were quiet." Lydia retorted and put her hand down on the table. She took a breath. "I can't concentrate with everyone just staring at me."

Scott stepped forward. "What can we do to help?"

"Should we walk you through it?" Stiles asked. In a way, they were trying to hypnotize her to induce a premonition. "Speak in a monotone or something to relax you?"

"I could read you my textbook." Malia spoke up. "It usually puts me asleep."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "No." She answered both of them.

"Do we need to ask a question? Ask something for you to answer?" Percy asked, thinking about Rachel and how he had gotten prophecies from the Oracle.

Lydia looked at him. "I'm not a fortune teller." She retorted. "Everyone just shut up and let me do this." She said, glaring at everyone.

No one said anything anymore. Lydia took a few deep breaths to calm herself, and one again focused on the flames. This time it worked. Her eyes grew unfocused, and her hand seemed to move without her control, writing something on the paper in front of her. Eventually, the trance ended and Lydia went back to normal. On the paper, a shaded circle consisting entirely of the word πρώτος had appeared. Everyone looked at it, trying to figure out what it means.

"Is that even a word?" Malia asked.

Mason took out his phone, and started browsing it. "I think my phone can translate it." He said.

"It's Greek." Percy spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him. "It means first." He told them, before Mason's phone deciphered it.

"You know Greek?" Stiles asked doubtfully.

Percy shrugged. "My dad's Greek."

"How does the word first have anything to do with the killings?" Scott asked, bringing them back onto the topic they had originally came here for.

"Does it mean that these aren't its first killings?" Mason questioned though that meant there were more bodies that they hadn't found.

Lydia turned to Percy. "I think it has something to do with you. I think you're the connection."

"Me?" Percy said, confused. He even pointed to himself.

"You're the one who could read it." Lydia replied. Everyone turned to Percy. The killings had happened after Percy came to Beacon Hills.

Percy just shook his head. "I don't know what this means." He said, looking down at the paper.

"Well, you dreamed of dead bodies." Stiles said, remembering about it. "You dream about anything else recently?"

"Just a giant tree stump." Percy said, skipping over his usual nightmares. He doubted this had anything to do with Tartarus. He then thought about the other thing he dreamed about. "And about a guy with a tattoo on his back who turned into a wolf and attacked this blonde woman."

"Derek? You dreamed about Derek?" Stiles asked in disbelief, after thinking about it. "A man about this tall, bearded, and who's a bit of a sourwolf." Stiles described, motioning a height above his head. Percy nodded, slightly unsure. "Why would you dream about Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Who wouldn't dream about Derek?" Lydia retorted. Stiles couldn't really say anything to that. Corey quietly asked Mason who Derek was, but Mason didn't know either.

"Derek wouldn't kill these people though." Scott stepped in.

Percy looked a bit skeptical. "He sure wanted to kill that blonde women." He countered.

"That's just Kate." Lydia replied, seeming to think about what Percy had dreamed about, their trip to Mexico to fight against her and her berserkers. "She's a bit of a psychotic bitch." Lydia added.

"So if Derek didn't kill them, does that mean he knows who did?" Liam asked, considering the other reasons why Percy would dream about him.

Everyone looked at each. It seemed possible. Derek did know a lot more about the supernatural world than Scott did. Stiles then spoke up. "That's great and all, but we have no idea where Derek is." Everyone became silent after hearing that.

"It's something to look into." Scott said, trying to motivate everyone. "We can try to figure out what this all means, and find out what's going on."

They all nodded and then decided to call it a day and go home. Before leaving, Percy couldn't help but look at the paper and trace the circle on it. It seemed more than just a circle. He remembered the part of the dream where he was being chased; he remembered the red eyes that seemed a bit like Scott's. He thought about what they talked about today. Werewolves. "The first." Percy murmured, an idea sprouting in his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

"Percy." Annabeth paused, looking out from the mist of the iris-message. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"I don't know." Percy replied. He had just finished telling her what he had just learned about Beacon Hills and Scott and his pack. He had also told her about the bodies, his dreams, and the paper Lydia had written a premonition on. "But who else could be called "the first"?" Percy questioned, and Annabeth's silence showed that she also agreed with his conclusion. Percy believed Lydia when she had said that he was the connection, and that connection was Greek, or Greek mythology to be exact. He thought about the monster he had saw in his dream, big with dark fur and red eyes. Though he hadn't seen it clearly, it matched what Jason, Piper, and Leo had once described. A giant wolf. In addition, when he had gone home and saw the flowers Calypso had given him, the moonlace, he realized the circle on the paper hadn't just been a circle but a full moon. Greek, the first, wolves, and a full moon. Who else could it be besides him?

"But why would he be in Beacon Hills?" Annabeth questioned, speaking her doubts. She pursed her lips and looked at Percy with worry. She didn't like the fact that her boyfriend was once again caught up in something dangerous. "Is he going after you?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't think so." He said slowly. "I think he's here for a reason. I think he wants something from Beacon Hills." Percy couldn't help recalling the tree stump from his dream, the Nemeton they had called it. Perhaps he had been drawn here like Percy had, but that didn't explain why he was killing people, mortals in fact, or rather trying to change them.

"I'll try to contact Thalia." Annabeth said. Thalia and her hunters had been hunting the remnants of Gaea's army since the war had ended. If anyone would know anything about why he was there or what he was doing, it would be her. "But if it is him, celestial bronze wouldn't work on him. You'll need another weapon Percy."

"I know." Percy groaned. He hated the fact that he wouldn't be able to use Riptide, and he knew no other weapon would fit well in his hand. "I'll ask Tyson for something." He said resignedly and also considered asking Tyson to make something for Scott and his friends as just claws didn't seem like they would be too helpful against what they were going up against. "Should I tell them, I mean Scott and the others?" Percy asked, needing her opinion. It wasn't that he wanted to hide it, but more that he had to. If he told them, they would inevitably find out that he was a demigod. Scott and his friends seemed nice, they were even trying to do the right thing. He felt that he could almost trust them, but that doesn't mean he can trust other creatures like them. He couldn't trust others with information about demigods. From what Scott had told him, others weren't as good as they were. A lot of them were murderers, and he wouldn't allow a threat to his friends and family and his camp. However, if he didn't tell them, a lot of innocent people might die because they hadn't know who they were really fighting.

Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes. "They'll probably find out eventually." She said at last. "Especially if he's there for a reason, and who knows if the mist would even work on them." She then gave a small smile at Percy. "Besides, I trust you Seaweed Brain. I know you'll make the right decision. And, it's not like you have to tell them everything."

"Thanks Wise Girl." Percy also smiled, relaxing a bit as if a weight had come off his shoulders. He knew talking to her would help.

Annabeth shook her head a bit at Percy, he was such a Seaweed Brain sometimes. He had already figured out who was behind it and had already known what to do, but he still asked her. "Do you need my help? Should I come down there?" She asked. She trusted Percy, but she didn't like the idea of him fighting without her.

"Not yet." Percy replied, knowing that Annabeth wouldn't really let him do this without her. "We're not even sure where he is or what he's doing yet. Who knows when he'll even show up. I don't want you to leave school because of this." Although Percy would like Annabeth to be with him, he didn't want to waste her time especially seeing how much she enjoyed being at college.

Annabeth sighed but didn't argue. She would help when he needed it. "At least tell me you guys have a plan." She was a still a little skeptical about Scott and the others. She couldn't quite trust them when she had never even met them.

"So far we were planning on searching the woods again for any traces, and Stiles and his dad would keep an eye out for any report on missing persons or dead bodies." Percy said. "They also said they would try to track down Derek and this other guy called Argent. Apparently, they might know something." Percy was a bit doubtful about that last part, considering what he already knew. He then smirked a bit. "Scott and the others also wanted to try sparring with me sometime this week."

"They want to try to fight you?" Annabeth asked, amused. Supernatural creature or not, Percy was one of the strongest demigods she knew. In fact, he may be the strongest in her opinion. Those guys didn't know what they had gotten themselves into. "Try to go easy on them Seaweed Brain." She teased.

Percy full on smiled that troublemaker smile of his. "They wanted to see what I could do. I might as well show them." He said. He also wanted to see just how strong they were.


	15. Chapter 15

After school, Scott and the gang gathered at the lake house, this was the place they were going to test Percy's abilities. When they had decided to spar each other, Percy had asked that they did it at a place near water as only then could he display his full power.

Once everyone had arrived at the house, they then walked to a clearing by the lake where they could fight. Scott, Malia, and Liam got ready, extending their claws and fangs. The three of them spread out, surrounding Percy. Percy, who stood opposite them, got down into a fighting stance and reached into his pocket, taking out a pen. Scott, Malia, and Liam all looked confused at his actions. They knew that Percy wouldn't necessarily be able to transform like themselves, but they didn't understand why he would take out a pen.

"Percy." Stiles called, standing on the sidelines with Lydia as neither of the two would be fighting. "That's a pen." Stiles remarked, looking at Percy as if he was an idiot. He doubted whether Percy had meant to take that out or had mistaken it for a pocketknife or something.

Percy just smirked. He then uncapped his pen, and it grew into a three foot long, glowing bronze sword. His smirk grew wider at the shock on the others' faces as they watched Riptide transform. He then twirled it once in his hand. "So are we going to fight or not?" He asked as they had just been standing there, stunned.

Liam reacted first. He roared, then leapt towards Percy with his arm raised before slashing his claws down at him as he landed. Percy dodged to the left, deflecting Liam's claws with the flat of his blade, causing sparks to fly. He then kicked out at Liam, knocking him flying before he had a chance to recover from his leap. Percy didn't have a chance to relax as Malia came up from behind, ready to attack him. He rolled out of the way, causing her to miss, and then slashed at her legs. Malia jumped, avoiding Riptide but allowing Percy to gain distance from her. Although he had gotten away from Malia, Percy had inadvertently gotten closer to Scott who took this chance to tackle him. They both rolled on the ground, but Percy reacted quickly. He jabbed the butt of his sword at Scott's chin, dazing Scott for a moment and letting him break free from his hold. Percy used his momentum to roll back onto his feet just as Liam and Malia surrounded him, both having recovered from earlier.

Stiles and Lydia watched on in awe. Although the three of them outnumbered Percy, it was clear that Percy outmatched them. He fought like a demon, a whirlwind moving through their encirclement. After their initial attacks had failed, Scott, Liam, and Malia had started working together, trying to take down Percy but to no avail. Percy was managing to use even the tiniest flaw in their teamwork to escape and then retaliate. He was also using the surroundings to his advantage, occasionally dodging behind trees to use as a shield and occasionally kicking fallen branches or rocks on the ground towards his opponents, tripping them or forcing them to avoid and allowing Percy to get away. Stiles could easily tell that Percy was an experienced fighter, not only strong but smart, able to analyze his opponent's moves and come up with counter measures. He could also see that Percy was an excellent swordfighter. Even if _Kira_ was here, Stiles wasn't sure if she would be able to take him on in a straight on sword fight. Lydia noticed something strange about Percy's sword. Besides the times he had used the flat of the blade or the hilt to attack, he hadn't seemed to be able to hurt Scott or Liam with it. Lydia knew the sword was still sharp though, as he had cut Malia with it, and that wound seemed to heal more slowly than usual. She didn't know why both Scott and Liam seemed unaffected by it.

Liam was getting angry as none of them were able to beat Percy. He growled after he had once again been thrown backwards, a tree breaking his fall. He got up and grabbed one of the thick branches he broke when he had hit the tree, ripping it off completely. Liam then charged towards Percy, jumped onto a tree beside him, and kicked off it, using it to gain momentum to swing the branch in his hands harder, aiming at Percy's head. Percy wasn't able to dodge completely as he had been using Riptide to block Malia's claws. He managed to avoid being smashed in the head, but the tree branch landed on his shoulder instead, the branch breaking from the force Liam had used to hit him with it. Percy's shoulder instantly went numb and seemed to be dislocated. Percy could feel the blood drip down his back from where the tree splinters had wounded, and he had stumbled back from the shock. Scott didn't waste this chance. He ran to Percy and jumped, hitting Percy with a spinning kick in midair and knocking him back into the lake.

Scott, Liam, and Malia all relaxed, thinking that they had won. Scott even headed towards the lake, a bit worried about Percy due to those last two attacks. However, he didn't have to worry for long as Percy emerged from the lake. All three of them stepped back, crouching into defensive stances as they had sensed danger. Percy seemed revitalized. His shoulder was back to normal, and they could no longer smell the scent of blood coming off him, showing that his wounds had healed. His fatigue from fighting the three of them seemed to have vanished too. Percy grinned, all teeth, and there was a glint in his eyes. "Nice try." He commented, before thrusting Riptide forward and causing a wave of water to rise up and smash into them.

The fight didn't last long after that. None of them could even get close to Percy as he would just summon wave after wave of water to knock them back. Percy seemed tireless, not even breaking a sweat after using so much power. Unfortunately, Scott and the others were not the same. Eventually, they ended up on the ground, utterly exhausted and unable to move as well as thoroughly drenched unlike Percy who soon came out of the water once he saw that they could no longer fight. Percy still seemed full of energy, and he was also completely dry for some reason though he had been fully submerged in the water.

Stiles and Lydia walked over, seeing as the fight was over. They were still a little shocked at the fact that none of them could take on Percy. Stiles stared at Percy or rather Percy's sword. "What's up with your sword?" He asked. He had also noticed the sword's abnormality as the fight went on.

"It's made of something called celestial bronze." Percy said as he shrugged. He then held the blade out, letting them get a good look at it. "A type of metal that's deadly for mythological creatures, but it doesn't work on werewolves." He explained. "Or mortals, I mean humans." He went on, glancing towards Stiles.

"No wonder why Deaton said you wouldn't hurt us." Lydia remarked, remembering what the veterinarian had said, while Stiles was wondering what the hell celestial bronze was and how it could even possibly work like that.

"You call _this_ not hurting us." Malia panted from the ground, gesturing at herself and Scott and Liam who also laid on the ground besides her.

Stiles was broken away from his thoughts at that. He walked over to Scott and reached out his hand, helping Scott stand up. "Yeah, you guys got your furry butts kicked." He mocked a little.

"I'll like to see you try." Malia growled as she got up too.

Stiles rolled his eyes, then looked back at Percy, wary. "What the hell are you, Percy?" He could have let it go before, but not after seeing how powerful he was. Percy was too dangerous to know nothing about. It wasn't just his power either, it was his fighting style. It was impossible for someone to be that good at fighting without any sort of training or experience, and training meant that there would be more people like Percy.

Percy stayed silent for a while. Then, it seemed like he made up his mind. "I can tell you." He said slowly, his face becoming serious. "But you'll have to swear an oath first."


	16. Chapter 16

"A what?" Stiles asked again, staring at Percy incredulously. The five of them had just sworn on something called the River Styx, and after, Percy told them what he was, to which Stiles still couldn't believe.

"A demigod. " Malia said, rolling her eyes. Stiles had been stuck on this topic for the past ten minutes. "He said it like three times already Stiles. Just give it a rest."

"I'm sorry, but we're talking about _gods_ here." Stiles reiterated still not sold on the whole god thing as he didn't like what that would imply. He looked around the group and saw that although they looked surprised, they weren't taking it as seriously as they should be. "Actual gods. You know, the all powerful immortal beings that could _kill_ us without blinking an eye. Not werewolves, not banshees, but actual GODS." He emphasized, seeing how no one seemed worried about this particular fact. Stiles really didn't know how this group of people would survive without him.

"If it helps, they don't really interfere with mortals." Percy said. "Unless it's some crazy goddess with a stupid idea." Percy added, looking up at the sky as he said that. He was still a little pissed that he had lost six months of his life because of Hera. As if in response, there was a sudden loud clap of thunder that shocked everyone except Percy who looked unfazed. The group seemed a little unsettled after that, considering that there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The idea of gods had started to settle in. Stiles stared pointedly at the group, the thunder proving what he had just said.

Lydia spoke up at this point. "It's not that surprising." She said. "I mean, the first werewolf was actually-" Lydia stopped suddenly, eyes going wide. She whipped her head around to look at Percy. "First." She repeated in a whisper, and Percy nodded heavily.

"What?" Stiles asked, looking between the two. He thought about what Lydia had just said for a moment, and then caught on. "You can't be serious? That's just a myth!" Stiles exclaimed, remembering the research he had once done when Scott had first been bitten. However, both Lydia and Percy were completely serious.

"Lycaon." Scott spoke up, and then looked at Percy. "That's who you think is behind this?"

Percy nodded. "He's the only one I can think of after seeing Lydia's premonition, and that creature I saw in my dream could have been a lycanthrope." He answered. He then thought of something and looked back at Scott. "But you shouldn't say his name. Names have power." Percy warned.

"How is that even possible?" Stiles examined. He still didn't quite believe that an ancient, mythological being would come to Beacon Hills. "How could he even be alive?"

"He's immortal like most Greek monsters." Percy explained.

"Woah. Hold up a second." Stiles said, raising his hands in a time out motion and skipping over the immortal part. "Are you saying monsters are real too?" He couldn't help but think up the monsters mentioned in Greek mythology. There's a lot more than what they have in the bestiary.

Percy nodded and lifted Riptide. "Monsters can be killed, but not permanently. They always reform eventually. It could take anywhere from a few weeks to hundreds of years, but they always come back." He explained, his voice changing slightly when he mentioned hundreds of years. Percy seemed to always be unlucky when it came to it. The monsters he had killed had always reformed sooner rather than later.

No one spoke after that, taking a moment to let everything Percy said sink in. Most of them wondered how they were going to deal with the immortal Greek monster now terrorizing their town after recalling that Percy had said that his sword didn't work on werewolves.

"I have a question." Liam spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen after these few revelations. "Isn't Perseus the son of Zeus, not Poseidon?" He said, asking the doubt that had been bothering him when Percy had told them his godly parent.

Percy just looked at him. "I'm eighteen dude, not eighteen hundred." He deadpanned. "I'm not actually him, my mom just named me after him." Percy clarified. His face softened a little as he mentioned his mom.

"But why didn't she name you after a son of Poseidon?" Liam questioned further, still confused.

"Because Perseus was one of the only demigods that had a happy ending." Percy answered quietly, his face and especially his eyes showing a trace of fatigue that no teenager should have at his age. Even after everything Scott and his pack had faced, what they had been through hadn't been enough to put such a look in their eyes. Lydia felt as if there was an air of melancholy around Percy, as if he had seen his own death and knew he couldn't avoid it. Percy shook his head a bit, and gave a wry smile at himself. "It's why I didn't want to tell you guys. Most demigods don't make it past sixteen. I didn't want to add another risk."

Everyone once again fell silent after that, understanding the implication of what Percy had just said especially after Percy had previously mentioned that Greek monsters are real. If the monsters are real, then who do they go after? Considering how experienced Percy was at fighting and how his sword works on mythological creatures, they all knew the answer.

Scott spoke up. "How can we stop him?" He changed the topic, referring back to Lycaon. Immortal or not, they had to stop whatever he was planning here in Beacon Hills.

"Silver." Percy responded.

"But that's just a myth." Stiles retorted. "Silver doesn't work on werewolves."

Percy shrugged. "It works on him." He said. Percy still wasn't quite sure how or why Scott, Liam, and the other werewolves of Beacon Hill were different from Lycaon and his pack. "Fire works too." He added, remembering when Jason had mentioned how Leo had held him and his pack off.

"Parrish." Several members of the group said simultaneously and looked at each other. Percy just looked confused, not understanding why they would mention him.

"Hellhounds can control fire." Scott explained, noticing Percy's confusion.

"Since when?" Percy asked in disbelief, thinking of Mrs. O'Leary and other hellhounds he had faced. They could only shadow travel. None of them could control fire.

It was Scott's turn to look confused. "What do you mean?"

"The hellhounds I know can't control fire." Percy retorted.

"You know other hellhounds?" Lydia asked, looking interested. She knew Parrish didn't know much about what he is or what he can do. Percy might know something that could help.

"Yeah, but the hellhounds I know aren't human. They're actual hounds, giant black dogs in fact." Percy said. He thought for a while, trying to think of the answer to why they were different from Parrish. "It could be that Parrish is from a different mythology. He's definitely not a Greek or Roman hellhound."

Stiles' head snapped up at that last part. "Roman?" He asked. Percy had only told them about Greek gods and monsters.

Percy shrugged. "Yeah, Greek gods aren't the only ones that exist. There's Roman, Egyptian, and Norse gods and monsters too. Probably others too." Percy said, mentioning the ones he knew. He then continued, ignoring the impact the fact that there were a lot more gods in the world had on the group. "The same monster could be different across different mythologies like satyrs and fauns. They're technically the same monster but are completely different based on their separate mythologies. That Parrish guy is probably a hellhound from a different mythology."


	17. Chapter 17

It has been a few weeks since they had discovered the first body. After the fight with Percy, the group had taken turns patrolling the woods, pairing off to see if they could find anything, but they never found another body or any trace of Lycaon and his pack. Sheriff Stilinski hadn't found anything either. There were no other missing persons reports filed for Beacon Hills. Even when they had expanded the search range to the whole of Beacon county, they had only found a few reports and two murders which were already solved. It was also hard to tell whether those missing persons reports were normal or had something to do with the supernatural. All in all, they had basically found nothing. The only good news they had was that they had managed to contact Argent and that he would be coming back to help.

Lydia and Parrish were in the woods together this morning, practicing fighting and self-defense. Although her time in Eichen House had allowed her to better control her banshee powers and use her scream as an attack, Lydia still felt it necessary to train hand-to-hand combat. She still remembered how the Beast of Gevaudan had clawed her throat to prevent her from using her banshee screams. She didn't want to be completely powerless if she couldn't scream. The two of them had continued these training sessions after the defeat of the Dread Doctors and the Beast, meeting a few times each week whenever Lydia wasn't busy with school or Parrish with his shifts. The training had been paying off for Lydia. She was not the same defenseless girl she had once been when Peter had first attacked her long ago, awakening her banshee nature. Though she didn't have super strength, she believed that she could still hold her own.

Before their current training session had begun, Lydia had caught Parrish up with everything that they had discovered. Percy had allowed them to tell Parrish, Sheriff Stilinski, and Mrs. McCall as long as they made them swear an oath not to tell anyone without Percy's permission.

"So what happens if we break this oath thing?" Parrish asked, continuing to attack Lydia with his fists. He hadn't been too shocked at the fact that Percy was a demigod. After everything he had experienced here in Beacon Hills, he had learned to keep an open mind.

"Percy didn't say exactly." Lydia responded while still parrying his blows. "All he said was that the oath would bring something worse than death if not fulfilled." She explained.

"That's not disturbing." Parrish remarked. Similar to Scott and the others, he had also felt something after he had sworn the oath. Sort of like a weight settling upon him. Parrish had no doubt in his mind that something bad would happen if he broke that oath.

Lydia shrugged. She then switched from just blocking Parrish's blows to also attacking him. "Percy had also told us that he had seen other hellhounds before." She mentioned.

"Really?" Parrish asked. He dodged one of Lydia's kicks, and retreated backwards. Lydia didn't follow, knowing that Parrish would want to hear more about it. They both paused fighting for a while. Even though Parrish had communicated with his hellhound side after letting the Argents almost freeze him, there was still much he didn't know about himself.

Lydia nodded. "But, they weren't human and couldn't control fire either. So you probably aren't a Greek or Roman hellhound." Lydia added, repeating what Percy had once said. She looked at Parrish who took in the news and seemed a little disappointed. "You can still ask him about it though. You might learn something." She continued, attempting to cheer him up.

Parrish didn't answer, but he considered it. However, just remembering what he had felt when he had first met Percy, Parrish had a feeling that Percy and the hellhounds hadn't been too friendly when they had met each other. He wasn't quite sure if he should ask Percy about it. Seeing as the topic wouldn't continue any further, Lydia and Parrish once again began fighting.

Parrish had already taught her most of the basic moves for hand-to-hand combat. All she had to do now was learn how to use them, and there was no better way than in a real fight. They fought, both attacking and defending, but Parrish was mainly reacting, letting Lydia try to attack him and countering when he saw an opening. Eventually, Lydia made a mistake. She had tried to punch Parrish, but overreached. He had dodged it and grabbed her arm, pulling her forward, making her unbalanced and causing her to fall into his chest. Parrish then caught her other arm and restrained her, making her unable to break out of his hold.

"You left yourself open." He said into her ear. He laughed a bit at her huff of frustration. It hadn't been the first time it happened. He lingered for a bit before letting go, ready to start again.

However, just as Parrish had loosened his grip, Lydia turned and grabbed his arm, flipping him over her shoulder. She kept a hold of his arm with one hand then straddled him, pressing her other arm on his chest to prevent him from getting up. "So did you." She retaliated, leaning over his face as she said it.

They stayed like that for a moment, both breathing a little heavier from the work out. Then, Lydia froze. Her eyes seemed to become unfocused and she straightened up, getting off of Parrish. She looked to the north and tilted her head as if sensing something.

"Lydia?" Parrish called, also standing up. He waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't respond. He realized that she must be having one of her premonitions.

Lydia starting walking in the direction she was staring at, and Parrish followed behind her. After about ten minutes of walking, they soon found what had been attracting her. There was a person lying face forward on the ground as if he had fallen after running and hadn't been able to get back up. There were also drag marks on the ground, as though the guy had tried to crawl forward after he had fallen. At first, they had thought it was a body. There were claw marks on the guy's back and a lot of dried blood on the ground, but the subtle movements of his chest showed that he was still breathing.

"Call an ambulance." Parrish instructed Lydia before he went to the man, trying to perform first aid on him. Lydia hadn't listened though. She had walked forward with him, and stopped at the man's head. She saw the man's face and realized that it was someone that she knew.

"Peter?" She said in disbelief, staring at the injured werewolf on the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

Scott, Stiles, and Malia walked out of the hospital's elevator and met up with Mrs. McCall who was waiting for them. She then lead the three of them to Peter's room and informed them of his injuries.

"Multiple lacerations on his torso." Mrs. McCall told them as she looked down at the charts that she had been carrying with her. "As well as bite wounds on several of his limbs. They're saying it was probably some sort of wild animal attack." Mrs. McCall added before pausing. She stopped flipping through the charts and looked up at Scott. "But, seeing as he's healing as well as a normal human, we all know it was something else."

They all became serious, knowing that it had probably been Lycaon and his pack, but they hadn't known that their werewolf healing wouldn't able to heal the damage from them. They arrived at Peter's room, and Mrs. McCall let them in. Peter had been moved to a general ward after undergoing surgery, and although the amount of blood loss had been serious, the doctors believed that he would make a full recovery. However, Peter had yet to wake up.

Scott, Stiles, and Malia went into the room and were silent, Malia especially so. It was the first time they had seen Peter in a few months, and they hadn't expected it to have been in here.

"Why isn't he healing?" Malia questioned, staring at Peter who was lying on the bed with no sign of movement. "Percy never said they could stop us from healing." She said a bit accusingly.

"Well Percy's not a werewolf." Stiles replied. "And it's not like he actually went up against the guy. He only told us what he had heard before."

Scott had been silent as the two of them talked. He had been staring at Peter's wounds as they had reminded him of something. "It's kind of like wounds dealt by an alpha werewolf." He spoke his thoughts, remembering when he had fought against Deucalion and his pack. Wounds dealt by an alpha also healed slowly.

"So not only do with have to deal with a werewolf king, but we also have to deal with a pack of alphas? Again?" Stiles asked, but no one answered. He looked between Scott and Malia for awhile before he shook his head, looked upwards, and then walked away. "That's just great." He muttered as he did so. The room once again fell into silence.

Seeing as they had stopped talking and should be ready to start, Mrs. McCall shut the door and motioned to Scott and the others. She would guard the door while they would do their werewolf thing. Scott nodded to Malia and the two of them went on opposite sides of Peter. They both grabbed one of Peter's wrists, and soon black veins appeared on their hands that began to crawl up their arms, causing them both to give a small groan. They were absorbing Peter's pain to try to help him heal faster, and it soon worked. Peter's eyes flew open and he jerked up, eyes glowing blue. Scott and Malia let go of his arms and stepped back, giving him space. Peter took a few deep breaths, trying to remember what had happened and where he was now. He soon noticed Scott and the others, and his eyes returned to their normal color.

Seeing as Peter was sober, Scott began to question him. "Peter, what happened to you?"

"Yeah, who did this to you?" Stiles added, coming up to stand in front of Scott, waiting for Peter's answer. They were all pretty sure they knew who did it, but they wanted to confirm. Also, they didn't really want to tell Peter what they knew, considering that none of them knew what Peter would do if he knew that gods and all their powers were real.

Peter looked at each member of the group and raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's the first things you say to me. No "How are you Peter" or "Hey Peter, it's been awhile"." He remarked.

"How did you get out?" Malia asked, Peter's words reminding her. "Weren't you locked up in Eichen House?"

"There's was a blackout and I escaped." Peter answered, not giving a detailed explanation. Scott and the others looked at each other, realizing that he had probably escaped when they had broken Lydia out of there. Peter saw the group's faces and realized that they seemed surprised. "I was gone for three months and no one noticed?" He asked skeptically.

"I'm sorry Peter." Stiles replied, rolling his eyes. "Sorry that we were too busy trying to stop a giant, homicidal werewolf from killing everyone to visit you in the loony bin."

"You say that like you haven't done it before." Peter retorted, referring to the time the group had stopped him. "And for the record, about half of the people in this room were in that "loony bin" so some sympathy would be appreciated." He said, looking at Stiles and Malia specifically.

Scott put an arm in front of Stiles, stopping him from replying to that. He then looked at Peter and once again asked him. "What happened?" This time he asked more seriously.

"Some giant wolves attacked me, and as much as I hate to say it," Peter finally began to answer. "Those creatures could have killed me, but they didn't. They were merely driving me back here, to Beacon Hills."

"They wanted you here alive." Scott said but more to himself. "But why?" He questioned further, still staring at Peter. The answer could tell them why Lycaon would even come to Beacon Hills.

"I don't know Scott. I was too busy being chased to ask." Peter replied sarcastically, and no more questions were asked. There was nothing more that Peter could tell them. Peter noticed the fact that Scott and the others didn't seem surprised when he had told them what had attacked him. "You know what attacked me." Peter stated, staring intently at Scott. He wouldn't take being attacked without getting revenge.

Scott looked at Stiles for a moment and then answered. "We found a couple of bodies before, it seemed like an animal did it. One of them was even eaten." Scott explained, telling the truth but not all of it.

Peter seemed to accept that answer. He then lied back down on his bed, and made himself more comfortable. "Now that you asked your little questions, you can go now. Being chased takes a lot out of you." Although Scott and Malia had helped, he still wasn't fully healed yet. He then looked at Mrs. McCall. "But you can stay though." Peter said, giving her a smile while ignoring Scott's glare. Mrs. McCall just rolled her eyes, not bothering to reply. She followed Scott and his friends out of the room.

They had found out all of what they needed to know. Now, they just had to go to where Lydia had found Peter and see if they could find a trail. They also needed to figure out whether it was just Peter that was being driven to Beacon Hill or other werewolves as well, and why. Luckily, someone had come back who might be able to help.


	19. Chapter 19

Scott, Liam, Malia, and Percy gathered in the woods. Night had fallen, and although the scent had faded over time, the werewolves were still able to find a trail. Scott led the way with Percy behind him, Riptide lighting the way.

"So this Argent guy, he's some sort of hunter?" Percy asked, trying to fill the silence. Argent had returned to Beacon Hills, and Scott had been filling him in when Lydia had called about Peter. He was going to meet up with them in the woods.

Scott nodded. "He comes from a family of hunters."

"And you dated his daughter?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. "The daughter of a werewolf hunter?" Percy could relate a bit, he knew how it felt when your girlfriend's parent doesn't like of you.

"He doesn't hunt werewolves anymore." Scott defended himself.

Percy just hummed in response. "How's he going to find us anyway? You said he was human, right?" He asked, wondering why they hadn't waited for him before they started.

"He had to stop by his bunker to get some weapons. You did say that only silver worked on them." Scott answered. "He'll meet up with us later. Besides, he might even find them before we do."

They continued tracking the scent with a lull in their conversation. For Liam, in addition to tracking the scent, he also paid attention to the ground, wary for any holes he could fall into. As they went further, he was the first to find other traces. There were footprints that seemed fresh, some broken twigs and branches that showed that something had passed by. They all slowed down, proceeding more cautiously. Malia even released her claws. Percy, however, felt something was wrong. He tightened his grip on Riptide. Peter had been attacked last night, yet the scent and a trail was there for a whole day. The first body they found had been killed recently, yet Scott had said they had only barely picked up a scent but were unable to track it. Also, these tracks seemed too obvious. Percy had once hunted with Lupa and her pack for months. He knew how well wolves could cover their tracks. Everything they found seemed like it had been intentionally left like a…

Percy's head snapped up and he stopped, shifting into a fighting stance and raising Riptide in front of him. He called out to Scott and the others, telling them to stop. He scanned the woods around them, searching for what he knew must be surrounding them. "Come out!" He yelled, looking straight ahead.

No one responded. Scott and the others became guarded, but when minutes passed by and nothing came out, they started to relax. They looked to Percy, wondering if he had been imaging things. Percy didn't explain to them. He was focused, his ADHD wiring him for battle. He knew they were out there, knew they were waiting for them to let their guard down. That's how wolves hunt, they go for the kill when the prey least expects it.

Sure enough, giant black wolves began to appear, circling around them. Too many for the four of them. Scott and the others were startled but they reacted quickly, forming a ring with Percy, putting everyone's back together to prevent attacks from behind. Scott and the others all transformed, eyes glowing and claws coming out.

Soon, a man stepped out from among the wolves with eyes and fangs much like Scott's. He was dressed in tattered furs and had a crown that seemed to be made of finger bones. All the werewolves stepped back when he appeared, closer to each other. Scott felt something that he hadn't felt in a long itme, the pressure of an alpha only this felt much stronger.

"Lycaon." Percy recognized, keeping an eye on him at all times. He knew he was the most dangerous one here.

Lycaon turned to Percy and cocked his head. "So you're Perseus Jackson. I heard a lot about you." He said, looking Percy up and down. He then smiled an absolutely feral grin. "And it seems you heard of me too."

"What do you want?" Scott asked, turning Lycaon's attention away from Percy and towards himself. Scott refused to flinch under Lycaon's gaze, his true alpha status preventing him from doing it.

"Ah, the true alpha." Lycaon said after a while. "I just had to see it. I thought it would be a nice addition to my pack." He responded.

"A bit short-handed?" Percy remarked, drawing Lycaon's gaze back to him. "Yeah, losing a war would do that to you."

Lycaon growled. "Don't worry Perseus. I have no intention of adding you, but if it pleases you to know, I have a far better use for you." He paused then stared right at Percy's head. "I think your skull would be perfect for a new scepter."

"In case you haven't noticed, it's the twenty-first century. The whole fur and bone thing you have going on there hasn't been in style since the Stone Age." Percy retorted, not at all fazed. He had heard far worse threats before.

"None of us are joining your pack." Scott jumped in, interrupting Percy's taunts.

Lycaon didn't even blink, saying "I think you best reconsider." He then looked at the wolves behind him. "My pack is hungry, and if you're not going to join me, there's no need to waste fresh meat." He growled, showing his fangs. The wolves started moving closers, fangs also bared and dripping saliva. They all got ready to pounce.

As soon as one of the wolves pounced, Percy raised his arms, water exploded in front of the wolf and knocked it back. A hurricane soon formed around them, protecting the four them and preventing the wolves from getting closer. He knew he couldn't allow any of the wolves to bite them.

"Tricks." Lycaon snarled. "Your sword won't work on me, and you can't keep this up forever Perseus. My wolves will have their prey."

Percy just frowned. He summoned a wave a water and smashed it into the wolves, stunning some of them. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Lycaon was right. Even now, he could feel his power draining him. He had to figure something out. He stared at the wolves, looking for some sort of flow. He then noticed something on one of them. A red dot. Almost like a laser. He soon recognized it, and he instantly moved his sight away, staring back at Lycaon. He then grinned.

"I don't have to. You don't actually think we came here alone, do you?" Percy replied, causing Lycaon to frown. Scott and the others looked confused at Percy who just returned a pointed glance. "You remember the HUNTERS, right? I heard they were looking for you." He smiled wider when he noticed the unrest that ran through the pack. "How did their SILVER ARROWS feel?" Percy called, taunting them.

"You lie." Lycaon growled, but he started scanning his surroundings. He tried sniffing the air, trying to see if he could find their scent.

"You think we would come out here without a plan." Percy rebuffed, forcing Lycaon to turn back towards him. "We just wanted a way to lure you out. NOW!" He yelled, lowering his arms and stopping his hurricane, allowing for a better shot.

Almost instantly, a silver arrow flew and hit one of the wolves, causing it to howl in pain. More soon followed, aiming at different wolves. One even flew towards Lycaon, but he caught it, glancing at it briefly before snapping it in two. He glared at Percy and the others. "This isn't over." He growled before retreating back into the woods with his pack.

After Lycaon vanished, Argent soon came forward, crossbow in hand. Everyone slowly relaxed, taut muscles loosening. They had been unprepared. They didn't think Lycaon's pack would be so big. They had only meant to look for the wolves who had attacked Peter to find out more information.

Percy looked at the man who saved them. "So you're Argent then?" He said. "Glad to see you." Percy was glad Argent had understood his hints. It would have been horrible if he had used a gun instead or a bow.

Though everyone was relieved that they had escaped, they knew they couldn't stay much longer. Lycaon would figure out Percy had fooled him eventually.


	20. Chapter 20

They gathered in Argent's bunker, having left the woods immediately. Scott, Liam, Malia, and Percy stood in the main room. Scott was on the phone, talking to Stiles, telling him what had happened. Malia was pacing. Percy looked around the bunker, occasionally going through some of the boxes of weapons in the room. He took out a silver knife and began to twirl it in his hand. Percy thought about asking Argent whether he could keep it, at least until Tyson finished making the weapons he had asked for. Liam was sitting in a corner, one hand propping his chin and the other in front of his face, fist clenching and unclenching, releasing and returning his claws. He hated how he hadn't been able to do anything. Meanwhile, Argent had went out to seal the entrances with mountain ash just in case Lycaon and his pack followed them.

"It's done." Argent announced as he strode into the room. "He wouldn't be able to get in here."

"It's not like we can stay in here forever." Malia said. "We'll have to face him eventually."

There was a brief silence at that. "There's too many of them." Liam spoke. They had been surrounded in the woods, and there may even be more that weren't even there.

"Then we'll get help." Scott replied, hanging up the phone and turning towards the group. He looked towards Percy. "What about those hunters you mentioned. Can they help?" Scott remember the fear Lycaon and his pack had when Percy had mentioned them.

Percy shook his head. "My girlfriend is trying to contacting them. Last I heard, they were in Canada."

"Who are they anyway?" Liam asked. "Why were they so afraid of them?"

"They're the Hunters of Artemis. Immortal maidens who hunt with Lady Artemis." Percy thought for a moment then looked at Malia. "You could probably join them."

"Me?" Malia asked, pointing to herself. "They won't mind a werecoyote?"

Percy shrugged. "As long as you swear off all men."

Malia frowned, she glanced in Scott's direction. "I'll pass."

"Are they really immortal?" Liam asked.

Percy couldn't help but think of the few hunters he knew that had died, Zoe and Bianca. "As long as they don't die in battle."

Scott and Argent were silent throughout the conversation, both of them also reminded of another female hunter who had died, Allison. She would probably had wanted to meet the hunters that Percy mentioned.

"We need a plan." Argent said. He turned to Percy. "Is there anything else you can tell us about those creatures. Any other weaknesses?"

"Just fire and silver. I could try drowning them, but it'll be hard to do without water nearby. All the people I know who faced them hadn't been able to defeat him alone. The best they could do was escape."

"We're not running." Malia said.

"What about wolfsbane?" Argent asked, but Percy just shrugged, he didn't know.

"Deaton might know more." Scott said. "Weren't Druids the one who helped him in the first place? It's how they became emissaries to werewolf packs, right?"

"Why's Lycaon in Beacon Hills anyway?" Liam asked.

"He said it himself." Percy replied. "He's rebuilding his pack. Why else would he come to a place crawling with werewolves?" It wasn't new to Percy. He had seen far too many armies gathering before, and he knew Lycaon and his pack had suffered losses during the Giant War. It would also explain the second body and why that Peter guy was driven here. Not only was Lycaon interested in the existing werewolves here, he was also making his own. The only thing that bothered Percy was what Lycaon had said about him. He had a feeling that Lycaon had another use for him besides being a scepter.

Everyone took in what Percy said. They knew it made sense. Stiles had also said something similar after Scott had called him and they discussed what had happened. It didn't bode well for Beacon Hills though. No one wanted to think about what Lycaon would do with an army.

"We need to find out where he's hiding." Scott said. Only then could they attack him on their own terms. He knew the werewolves in Beacon Hills wouldn't join him willingly. Not even Peter. He had to warn them. Luckily, there's a scrimmage with Devenford Prep coming up soon.

"How?" Malia asked. "We've been looking for a week, and hadn't found anything. Not to mention the fact that they outnumber us."

"Lydia and Parrish." Scott replied. It was a mistake not taking Parrish with them when they tried to track down Lycaon. He wanted to know see how well Lycaon would fare against a hellhound that could take on the Beast of Gevaudan.

"I'll look around myself." Argent said. He had more experience than Scott and the others, and he may be able to find something that they had missed. He also had some contacts who might know something. In addition, he still had to do that other thing Scott had asked of him, finding Derek.

They stood together and discussed various plans and countermeasures. Scott noticed how natural Percy was at all of this. Percy had an aura of confidence around him that made it seem like he was born a leader. Something that Scott was still working on. They all talked for a few hours. Also planning on informing the other werewolves and possibly working together as Lycaon was a threat to all of them.

After seeing that Lycaon and his pack hadn't come to break into the bunker in the time that they had been talking, they all decided that it was safe for them to go out. It had been a long night, and most of them wanted to go home, the plans they had come up with could be carried out the next day.

Maybe it was because it was late or because of the tension of facing off against Lycaon earlier, none of the pack had realized that Percy had opened the ash and broke the circle of mountain ash until they were already outside.

"How did you do that?" Scott asked, looking at the mountain ash being blown away by the wind. He had managed to cross a mountain ash barrier before, but the effort had nearly killed him.

Percy looked at him in confusion. "Do what?" He asked. All he had done was open a door.

"No supernatural is supposed to be able to cross the barrier." Argent explained.

Liam looked around at everyone. "Does this mean Lycaon can cross it to?" He asked.

Percy shook his head as he stared at the ground, at the broken circle. He then remembered what Scott and the others had told him about it. "Maybe it's because I'm a demigod. I am half human after all." He mused, thinking back to what Chiron had first told him about demigods. Heroes had privileges that even gods didn't have. They could go anywhere and challenge anyone, but they were also twice as vulnerable, able to be killed by both celestial or mortal weapons.


	21. Chapter 21

After arriving home, Percy thought that the night's craziness was over. However, his dreams told him otherwise. His dream started out in the Acropolis of Athens, with him and the seven battling the Giants and their army alongside the gods. Percy was reliving it, fighting up until the point when a Giant's hand batted him away and caused his nose to bleed. Right as the blood rolled off his chin and a drop landed on the ground and awakened Gaea from her slumber, the dream changed. He seemed to be in some sort of cellar, but one of the walls were covered in roots, roots that felt vaguely familiar. In the dream, two teenagers sat in front of roots coming out of the wall, the boy holding the girl in his arms. The girl looked sick, her skin was pale and black blood had come out of her mouth, reminding Percy of the second body that they had found in the woods. The girl also seemed to be in terrible pain.

"Derek, please." The girl whispered, hugging the boy. "Please…"

Derek's eyes began to glow gold, the color Percy recognized as a sign of a werewolf. He hugged the girl closer before plunging his claws into her back, killing her. The boy cried after he did it, putting his head on her shoulder but not before Percy saw his eyes change from the warm gold to an icy blue. The same color eyes as the older man, also named Derek, who Percy had dreamed of earlier. He wondered if they were the same person. Percy looked past Derek and the girl's body, at the roots coming through the wall.

Percy thought that it might have been just his imagination, but he swore that the roots besides them had seemed to move after Derek had killed the girl. Like they had come alive with her death. Before Percy could take a closer look, the dream disappeared and Percy spent the rest of his sleep dreamless.

* * *

The pack had gone to school the next day like usual. In English, Scott noticed that Percy seemed absentminded during class, not even attempting to read the short story they had been assigned. He saw that Percy gripped a bronze pen tightly in his hand like his life depended on it, which wasn't that surprising to Scott, considering that the pen could turn into a sword that kills monsters. After glancing at the teacher to make sure she wasn't paying attention, Scott leaned towards Percy and asked him what was wrong.

Percy jumped a little at Scott's voice from having his thoughts interrupted. He looked towards the teacher before looking back at Scott and whispering, "Nothing. I was just thinking about that tree stump, the, uh, Nemeton."

Scott frowned a bit, wondering why Percy even thought about that. "You think that's the reason why Lycaon's here?" He asked, remembering the events of last night.

Percy shrugged. "Maybe. You guys did say it was like a magnet. I was just wondering how it works."

"Uh, I'm not sure exactly. It just acts like a beacon." Scott tried to explain.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "So it's a beacon," He paused. "In Beacon Hills. Who would've thought Beacon Hills would be an actual beacon?"

"The Nemeton acts like a beacon because a lot of telluric currents converge on it." Stiles broke in. He had noticed the two's conversation earlier and had moved closer to listen in. "That and because it became fully charged when a crazy evil druid called a Darach went around killing people as blood sacrifices to it."

Percy's face darkened when he heard that last part about blood sacrifices. However, before either Scott or Stiles could ask him about it, the teacher noticed them.

"The three of you better be discussing the reading." The teacher said, walking up to them. "Or is there something else more important that you all had to talk about?"

"Actually yes, there is." Stiles said. "In fact, lives could depend on it."

The teacher sighed in respond. "Just read the story Stiles."

After that, the three of them could only wait until after class to continue their conversation. Scott and Stiles put Percy's change in mood in the back of their minds, meaning to ask him about it later.

Once school ended, Scott and Stiles grabbed Percy and took him with them as they went to the sheriff's station. They wanted to go and find Parrish. Lydia and Malia would also meet them there. The five of them soon gathered in Sheriff Stilinski's office with Sheriff Stilinski staring at them. "Don't you kids ever hang out somewhere else?" He asked.

Stiles just rolled his eyes at his dad. "We would if there weren't always bodies popping up around here."

"Speaking of bodies, there's been two more, both of them having signs of being eaten like the first one." Sheriff Stilinski said, nodding to Lydia at the end as she was the one who had found that body.

"What?" Stiles exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

Sheriff Stilinski ignored his son and looked to Scott. "If you all aren't here for the bodies, then why are you here?"

"We're looking for Parrish." Scott answered. "He might be able to help us."

Sheriff Stilinski looked at the group, focusing a bit on Percy, the so-called demigod, before looking out the windows of his office towards the front desks. "Parrish." He called, causing the deputy to look up from his paperwork. Sheriff Stilinski then motioned Parrish to come into his office, and allowed him to take off the rest of his shift to help Scott and the others.

Scott and the group took Parrish with them into the woods. They headed towards the place where Lycaon and his pack had surrounded them. Scott and Malia had returned here early this morning, but there wasn't any trace for them to find.

"Here it is. Do you think you can track them?" Scott asked. Lycaon and his pack may be able to hide themselves from werewolf senses, but he would like to see how well they would fare against a hellhound's intuition and their ability to control fire.

"I'll try." Parrish replied. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his eyes changed to the color of flames. Almost instantly Parrish looked towards the left as if sensing something. He started heading in that direction with Scott and the others following behind him.

Before they could go too far though, one of the tree's shadow in front of them seemed to darken and a massive black shape emerged from it. Before anyone could react, the shadow jumped towards them and pounced on Percy.


	22. Chapter 22

After their initial surprise, Scott and Malia reacted instantly, eyes changing and claws extending. They ran towards the monster about to attack it to save Percy before they stopped just a few feet away. They realized that rather than attacking Percy, the monster seemed to be… licking him?

"Mrs. O'Leary, stop!" Percy said, helpless but with no panic at all in his voice. He held Mrs. O'Leary's head with his hands, trying to stop her from licking his face. "Down girl!"

Scott and his friends had no clue at all what was going on, but it was clear that Percy knew whatever it is that was on top of him. It didn't seem like he was in any danger. So, they watched on as Percy struggled to escape the thing's saliva. Eventually, Percy was able to escape from under the hellhound, and it was then that two people jumped down from Mrs. O'Leary's back. Although, the group noticed that the two people were far from human.

"Brother!" Tyson said, grabbing Percy who just got up and crushing him in a bear hug.

Percy groaned a bit at Tyson's strength. He patted Tyson on his back in attempt to let him loosen his grip. "Nice to see you to, Tyson."

"You two are… brothers?" Lydia asked, looking between the two. The rest of the group shared her doubt. The two looked nothing alike, Tyson was bigger and taller than Percy, not to mention the fact that the guy only had one big, brown eye.

"Tyson's my half-brother."

"So… you have a cyclops for a brother?" Stiles asked, Tyson's one eye giving away what he is.

"Yeah," Percy shrugged. "Demigod families are weird. You know, one of my friends is actually my like great a thousand times nephew."

The group didn't really know how to answer that, so they focused on the other new person. It was a thin girl with red hair and feathers on her arm. Looking down, they also noticed that she had a bird's talons instead of feet.

"And you are?" Scott asked.

Ella hid a bit behind Tyson. "Ella is Ella." She paused then tilted her head. "Ella. _Aella._ Latin for Harpy." She added.

"Okay." Malia said slowly. She then looked at Mrs. O'Leary, the monster the size of a car, and pointed at her with one of her claws. "So what is that?"

"She's my pet hellhound." Percy answered while rubbing the hellhound's head. "Her name's Mrs. O'Leary."

Stiles looked at Percy in disbelief. "You have a pet _hellhound_?"

"And you named it Mrs. O'Leary?" Lydia added.

"It's a long story." Percy said.

The group then looked to Parrish, all of them with a strange look on their faces. Stiles pointed to Mrs. O'Leary and asked him, "Can you turn into that?"

Parrish didn't answer that as Mrs. O'Leary had noticed him when the group had turned around. Fiery red eyes met his, and soon Parrish's own changed to match. Mrs. O'Leary gave a loud, joyful bark that caused Scott and Malia to cringe and cover their ears due to their sensitive hearing, and she bounded over to Parrish. Much better than Percy, Parrish was at least able to catch Mrs. O'Leary with his own hellhound strength and prevent himself from being knocked over. However, he wasn't able to escape the fate of being licked. It caused him to chuckle, and he raised a hand to pet her. He felt a strange bond with Mrs. O'Leary, almost like she was family. From the way she rubbed her head against him after licking, he could see she felt the same. Soon, Mrs. O'Leary also noticed Lydia who was besides him, which caused her to wag her tail. It seems that the bond between a banshee and a hellhound didn't just apply to the human ones.

"Oh no." Lydia said. She backed away, using Parrish as a shield. "I am not getting slobbered on by a giant Greek monster."

Percy laughed. "She likes you two." Although Mrs. O'Leary was always friendly, she seemed especially close to the two of them. Even now, she was still trying to get close to Lydia though Lydia avoided, keeping Parrish in between the two.

"Well I'm a very likeable person." Lydia remarked but she still kept her eyes on Mrs. O'Leary. "But can you please control your dog."

Percy smiled, but he called Mrs. O'Leary over who came back and laid down by his feet. He then looked to Tyson. "Did you finish what I asked for?"

"Yes!" Tyson exclaimed. He then walked to Mrs. O'Leary and took a large case off from her back. He put it on the ground, and then looked around at the others. "I also have the stuff for your friends!" He said, causing Scott and the others to gather around.

Tyson opened the case, rummaging a bit before taking out a sword first and handing it to Percy. Percy unsheathed it, revealing the silver sword. The blade was leaf-shaped like Riptide though slightly longer and thinner, and he noticed that the pommel of the sword had a trident carved on it. Percy swung the sword a bit, testing its balance. Although it still didn't fit in his hand as well as Riptide, it was the closest any other blade had come. He looked up from the blade and grinned at Tyson. "Thanks Tyson. It's perfect."

Scott and the others looked into the case and saw arrows, knives of all sizes, and what looked like pieces of armor. They also saw some small packages that they couldn't tell what was inside. Tyson picked one of them up and carefully unwrapped it, revealing long, silver claws that he handed to Scott. "Percy said you'll want these."

Scott picked them up and put them on over his own claws. He then started moving his hand, flexing his claws. He was surprised at how well they fit and how they didn't affect his movements. Malia watched him for a moment before walking over to pick up her own set to try herself. Lydia and Parrish also came over, looking at some of the knives.

Tyson noticed that Stiles had yet to take anything out of the box. "You are Stiles, right! Percy told me about you. I have something here for you too!" He shifted through the case and soon took out a silver bat and handed it over to Stiles.

Stiles stared blankly at it for a bit before reacting. "Wait! Why do you all get swords and claws and stuff, and all I get is a bat." Stiles asked, holding up his bat and waving it.

"I've seen you play lacrosse." Percy said and then shook his head. "I'm not giving you a sword."

"Come on!"

Lydia rolled her eyes and handed Stiles the knife she had been holding.

"Thank you." Stiles said after giving Percy a look. He swung it around with his hand as if to prove a point to Percy. He also tried to twirl it in his hand like he had saw Percy once do, but he failed and fumbled it. If Malia hadn't reacted in time and pulled him away, the knife might have stabbed Stiles in the toe. Stiles looked at the knife in the ground then at everyone else who was staring at him, Percy too, who just raised an eyebrow. Stiles held his bat and said, "I think I'll just stick to this."

Tyson gave a satisfied nod. "Great choice! I also use a stick!"

"Bats. Baseball bats. The most famous, the Louisville Slugger, was born in 1884." Ella added. She had come out from behind Tyson and was examining the bat Stiles held. She then turned to look at Scott and his claws. "Werewolves. Lycanthropes. Lycaon." She paused, tilted her head, thought for a moment, and then began to recite. " _The wolf king shall rise, a beacon for his reign. But beware, the heart of a true wolf is his bane._ "

"What was that?" Lydia asked, turning towards Percy. She had a feeling that last part was important. Everyone stared at Ella, but she just hid behind Tyson again, not saying anything more.

"A prophecy." Percy replied solemnly. "Ella had memorized something called the Sibylline Books before, books about prophecies. And I'm guessing that one was for us."

"A beacon." Malia repeated. "Doesn't that mean Beacon Hills?"

"And what about that true wolf thing?" Stiles added. He then walked over to Scott and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Does that mean Scott can beat him? I mean he's a true alpha, what else could a true wolf be?"

Percy just shook his head. "I don't know. Prophecies are cryptic. It's hard to tell the true meaning until the events come to pass."

Everyone became silent, thinking about what was just said. The silence didn't last long before it was broken by the ringing of a phone. It was Scott's. Seeing as it was his mom, he picked it up and walked away a bit to talk to her. The rest of group then started discussing what the meaning of the prophecy could be.

However, Malia soon stopped talking and looked up at Scott, having overheard what had just been said. Scott walked back, face serious.

"One of Lycaon's pack is at the hospital."


	23. Chapter 23

Mrs. McCall was having a normal afternoon shift at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. She had just finished checking with a patient, and was now heading to the in-take desk to enter their files into the system. As she walked towards the desk, she noticed a strange man sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting area. The man was pale and sweaty. He also couldn't keep still, fidgeting in his chair and occasionally jerking his head as if startled by something only he could hear. Eventually, he shut his eyes, pressed both hands on his head, and started rocking back and forth in his seat, trying to stop or fight whatever it was that was causing him pain.

Mrs. McCall came up to the front desk, leaned across it, and nudged the nurse sitting there on duty. "What's up with him?" She whispered, motioning to the strange man.

The nurse looked over and then shook her head. "Some crazy guy." She answered. "Said some giant wolf attacked him, but I checked and he doesn't have any wounds, just some bandages with blood on them. We figure he's just an addict trying to get some painkillers." She said, taking his actions and state as symptoms of withdrawal. The nurse then looked back down to the computer, no longer interested in the man.

After handing her files over, Mrs. McCall hurried away while still trying not to draw attention to herself. She turned the corner, took out her cellphone, and then dialed her son's number. While waiting for Scott to pick up, she peeked around the corner, keeping an eye on the strange man.

"Mom?" Scott asked when he picked up the phone. Mrs. McCall could faintly hear the crackle of leaves through the phone speakers, meaning that Scott was probably in the woods.

"Scott, I think there's a werewolf at the hospital. Just newly bitten, I think. Probably by that Lycaon guy you mentioned before."

"What?" Scott exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." Mrs. McCall replied, though she hadn't seen what Scott or Liam were like when they had just been bitten, she looked back at the man and was pretty sure that the guy wasn't going through withdrawal. "Should I call security or evacuate the floor. He doesn't seem to know what's happening to him. He could just be here for help instead of following orders."

"Just stay away from him. Who knows why he's really there." Scott paused for a moment. "Just stay safe. We'll be there soon."

"Okay." Mrs. McCall agreed, then once again looked towards the man only to notice that he had gone completely still and that his hands had dropped down into his lap. The man looked up, and bright red eyes stared right at her. "Hurry." Mrs. McCall said before hanging up.

She ran towards the elevator, motioning the people in front of her to go the other way. Behind her, she heard screams and the tearing of clothes before a loud thud as if a heavy object just landed on the floor. Heavy thumping echoed, the sound of something beginning to run towards her. Mrs. McCall made it to the elevator and repeatedly hit the button, hoping that it would make the elevator come faster. She glanced back behind her, and saw a giant, black-furred wolf racing towards her, red eyes the same as the man's before. The elevator door opened and she hurried in, ignoring the frightened screams of the elevator's occupants, and held down the button to close the elevator. She jumped at the sound of the werewolf colliding with the closed elevator doors. She released the breath she had been holding and leaned against the elevator wall while closing her eyes, relieved.

Peter was ready to check out, hospitals weren't really his thing, considering the amount of time he spent in one as a burn victim. He had already been given the all clear, a miraculous recovery considering the state he had been brought in with. He headed towards the elevator, pressed the down button and waited. When it opened, he was surprised when people ran out from it. He dodged the frightened crowd and just as he was about to enter the elevator, someone caught his arm and pulled him back. When he looked to see who it was, he noticed that it was Scott's mom.

The first floor of the hospital was deserted. Those who had been able to run had left, and those who hadn't were either lying on the ground, bleeding, or holed up behind the desk or locked in one of the empty rooms, peeking out at the giant wolf prowling the corridor.

Just then, the elevator dinged and drew the wolf's attention. Peter walked out from it calmly. He locked eyes with the wolf that had blood dripping from its mouth then said, "Well how nice, I wasn't expecting anyone to come pick me up." He then bowed his head, and when he looked back up, his face transformed and his eyes glowed blue. He released his claws and crouched. "I wasn't able to thank your little friends for attacking me before, but I wouldn't mind doing the same to you." He then leaped towards the wolf, claws raised. The wolf also pounced towards him.

At the hospital's parking lot, one of the shadows darkened and elongated with a massive shape leaping out of it. Four people got off of Mrs. O'Leary's back, though two of them, Scott and Malia, stumbled, their first shadow traveling experience obviously not sitting well with them. Oddly enough, Parrish seemed fine though. It was just Percy, Scott, Malia, and Parrish here. Stiles and Lydia stayed behind in the woods as they wouldn't have been much help here, and someone needed to drive the cars left there. Tyson and Ella stayed with them in case there were any other lycanthropes lurking in the forest.

Percy unsheathed his new silver sword, and looked towards the hospital doors before looking back at Scott and Malia. "You two alright?" He asked, knowing how hard it is to adjust to shadow traveling when it goes so fast it feels like your face is peeling off.

"Yeah." Scott answered though his hands were on his knees. "You two head in first. We'll catch up."

Percy and Parrish looked at each other, and nodded before running into the hospital. They both became serious when they saw the scene before them, all the blood and bodies on the floor. Some of the bodies had chunks of flesh ripped out of them like something had taken a bite out of them. They continued down the hall, heading towards where the sound of fighting was coming from. Just as they were about to round the corner, a body came flying towards them, causing both of them to dodge.

"You must be Peter." Percy stated, noticing the obvious werewolf characteristics of the man getting up from the floor, and remembering the name of the one Scott had said was attacked before.

Peter shook himself as he got up, and then he cracked his neck. He took a breath, and when he did he focused on Percy, catching his strange scent. "Yeah, and who the hell are you?" He asked, looking at Percy with interest.

Before Percy could respond, Parrish had walked forward, flames enveloping him. Parrish's skin darkened as if covered in a layer of ash, and red markings appeared on his now bare torso glowing like flames were alive beneath his skin.

The lycanthrope retreated when Parrish came forward, afraid of the fire yet still growling in warning. Parrish growled back in response before jumping towards it, flaming arm and claws raised. The wolf tried to dodge, but couldn't completely escape. The smell of singed fur filled the air, and it yelped in pain at the shallow claw marks on its side. The lycanthrope pushed off its back legs and lunged towards Parrish, knocking him back and digging its own claws into Parrish's stomach. The lycanthrope brought its head back and opened its jaws wide. Right before it was about to lunge forward and bite into the arm Parrish raised in defense, a silver sword slashed down on it, leaving a deep gash on its shoulder. It swung its head towards Percy, and Parrish took this chance to push the wolf off him, sending it flying with a wave of fire. It hit the wall hard before sliding down to the floor, smoke curling off of its burned flesh.

The wolf struggled for a moment, but soon it stood back up. Its wounds also started healing, though the gash done by the silver blade healed slower than the other wounds. The wolf swung its head around, observing its opponents as well as looking for an escape. However, it was surrounded. Its back was against the wall and Parrish was in front, Percy to one side, and Peter on the other, him having come around when the wolf had attacked Parrish. The wolf once again growled while crouching down evidently ready to continue fighting, then leaped at Peter, determining him to be the weakest link.

The three fought against the lone lycanthrope, and it became apparent that they would eventually beat it. The wolf couldn't get close to Parrish without being set on fire, nor could it get close to Percy as he dodged with ease and parried with his sword. Though Peter wasn't as strong as Parrish or Percy, he was cunning. He attacked when the wolf's attention was elsewhere and he aimed for its previous injuries. More and more wounds piled on the wolf's body, too much for its healing ability to fix. Soon, the wolf collapsed on the floor, too weak to get up and unable to fight anymore. Percy raised his sword for a killing blow.

"Wait!" Scott shouted. Scott and Malia had arrived earlier, but seeing as the three of them had been able to handle it without their help, they had went to check for survivors with Mrs. McCall who joined them.

"Really, Scott?" Peter complained. He stepped forward when he saw Percy wasn't going to continue, but a warning glare from Parrish had him stepping back.

Percy looked towards Scott, but he kept his sword raised and part of his attention on the wolf just in case. "What?"

"You can't kill him. We might be able to find out more about Lycaon from him." Scott answered, then looked down at the injured lycanthrope. "Besides, he was just bitten. He didn't ask for any of this."

Percy hesitated. No matter what it was before, it was a monster now, but Percy couldn't help but think of Tartarus, of Bob and Damasen, of the monsters who helped him before. Percy looked down at the lycanthrope on the ground before him. Finally, he took a step back and lowered his sword. "So what do we do with him?"

"We can take him to Deaton."


End file.
